Draco's Girl
by Amira Flavia
Summary: Jeden Abend saß er in der schummrigen Bar, nippte an seinem Feuerwhiskey und wünschte sich, dass sie sein Mädchen wäre. Aber Leidenschaft hat immer ihren Preis... - COMPLETE
1. Personal Obsession

**# 1 – Personal Obsession**

Er saß in einer dunklen Ecke der Bar und wusste, dass er auf diesem Platz von der Bühne aus nicht zu sehen war, wenn er sich nicht zu weit aufrichtete. Trotzdem war es ihm lieber, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen zu lassen. In Zeiten wie diesen war das klüger. Es herrschte Krieg, schon lange. Mit Dumbledores Tod vor etwas mehr als sechs Jahren war das Chaos ausgebrochen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Macht und seinen Einfluss weiter ausgebaut. Trotzdem gab es Querulanten und Harry Potter wurde noch irgendwo da draußen vermutet, zusammen mit einer dezimierten Anzahl an Anhängern. Irgendwo im Untergrund. Nein, es waren keine sicheren Zeiten, egal auf welcher Seite man stand.

* * *

Das gedämmte Licht, das dem Laden bisher eine diffuse Atmosphäre verliehen hatte, erlosch, als er einen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhiskey nahm und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl, während seine Augen in Richtung Bühne wanderten. Viel zu oft war das seine einzige Freude am Tag. Er richtete sich gerade auf, spürte wie sein Herz heftig gegen seine Rippen pochte und seine Finger sich fester um das kühle Glas schlossen.

Das war ihr Zeichen, ihr Auftritt. Gebannt hefteten sich seine grauen Augen auf die Bühne, auf der außer vollkommener Dunkelheit nichts zu erkennen war.

Die ersten langsamen und schweren Takte der Musik, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schienen, ertönten. Ein Spot leuchtete auf und konzentrierte sich nur auf sie. Nur sie.

Sie saß auf einem schlichten Holzstuhl, die Unterschenkel leicht übereinandergeschlagen und eine Stange hinter ihr. Die langen dunkelbraunen Haare fielen ihr glatt über das Gesicht. Sie trug nichts weiter als eine knappe Hotpants und ein Top, das kaum mehr als ein BH war. Es betonte ihre Brüste noch anstatt sie zu verdecken. Beides war von dunkelblauer Farbe, verziert mit glitzernden Steinchen.

Ihre Hände wanderten über ihre Oberschenkel zu ihren Knien, dort angekommen drückte sie diese langsam und sachte auseinander. Dabei hob sie bedächtig den Kopf, die langen Strähnen fielen zurück und gaben ihr Gesicht frei. Sie sah niemanden an. Das tat sie fast nie. Dafür wurde sie regelrecht angestarrt. Unzählige Männeraugen hafteten auf ihr, während sie sich erhob und im Rhythmus der Musik um das hölzerne Möbelstück herumging, es mit einer eingeübten Handbewegung an der Lehne zur Seite drehte und sich der Strange widmete.

Sie hatte die Hände darum gelegt. Nur ein paar Schritte auf den Fußballen und mit leichtem Anlauf schlang sie das rechte Bein um das Metall. Das andere folgte. Den Schwung ausnutzend, drehte sie sich einmal langsam um den Stab, zog sich dabei zusammen, machte sich klein als würde sie sich verstecken wollen, nur um ihren Körper wieder zur vollen Größe zu streckten und sich hinauf zu ziehen. Dann verließen ihre Hände die Stange. Lediglich ihre Beine hielten sie, während ihr Oberkörper langsam nach unten sank, so dass sie kopfüber bestimmt einen Meter über dem Boden hing.

Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie die Strebe erneut. Sie wirkte konzentriert, so als würde sie kaum etwas außer der verträumten Hintergrundmusik wahrnehmen. Er schluckte, als er meinte, ihr Blick würde ihn steifen, nur einen Moment. Vorsichtig löste sie ein Bein, dann einen Arm. Bedächtig, auf den wiegenden Rhythmus der Töne bedacht, streckte sie sich erneut, hob den Oberkörper so weit an, dass sie in die Waagerechte gelangte. Sie verharrte in dieser Haltung, präsentierte sich ihm, so dass er sie zwei Herzschläge lang einfach nur betrachten konnte. Es bestand keine Eile, es kam ihm vor, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, solange die Musik lief. Alle anderen Zuschauer waren ausgeblendet. Schließlich suchte sie mit der zweiten Hand wieder Halt an der Stange, nur kurz. Schon glitten ihre Finger wieder von dem Metall ab, damit sie sich nach vorne kippen lassen konnte und den Schwung ausnutzend sich einmal kopfüber drehte, um in ihre ursprüngliche, aufrechte Position zu gelangen. Ihr langes dunkelbraunes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern und mit einem leichten Schütteln vertrieb sie eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Die Stange mit beiden Händen umgreifend, streckte sie die Beine an dieser entlang aus, ging in eine Art Spagat.

Der blonde Zauberer schluckte schwer und befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. Er könnte ihr stundenlang zusehen. Ihre Bewegungen waren fließend und elegant, gingen geschmeidig ineinander über, wirkten geradezu mühelos. Nein, das was sie Abend für Abend auf der Bühne vorführte, das hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, was die anderen Mädchen machten. Das war kein stupides Rumgewackel mit dem Hintern vor der Stange. Sie tanzte und das sollte sie für ihn tun. Nur für ihn. Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, während er beobachtete, wie sie ihren nur spärlich bedeckten Körper zur Musik bewegte. Er spürte das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, wo sich seine Erregung staute.

Merlin, was würde er nur dafür geben, wenn sie sein wäre?

Sie sollte für ihn tanzen und sich nicht von all diesen widerlichen, zum Teil alten Säcken anglotzen lassen. Diese Idioten verstanden nicht, was sich da vor ihnen abspielte. Sie wussten nicht zu würdigen, was ihnen hier zu Teil wurde, aber er wusste es. Er beobachtete sie schon lange, sehr viel länger als ihm selbst lieb war, aber er kam nicht von ihr los. Allein sie zu betrachten ließ eine Leidenschaft durch seinen Körper jagen, die er so vorher nie gekannt hatte.

Er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig tief, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber alles in ihm kribbelte. Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie ein Knie um die Stange schlang, sich mit elegantem Schwung darum drehte, so dass man sie wieder von allen Seiten begutachten konnte. Aber er konzentrierte sich nun auf ihr Gesicht. Ihren Körper hatte er bereits die vielen Male zuvor ausgiebig gemustert und war sich sicher, keinem dieser gaffenden Crétins war bisher das ovale Muttermal auf ihrem Schlüsselbein aufgefallen oder die feine weiße Narbe, die sich für ihn nur zu deutlich auf ihrer weichen Haut abzeichnete. Sie zog sich an der Hüfte entlang, verschwand fast vollständig unter dem Stoff ihres Slips. Nein, das alles hatte er schon längst registriert, aber ihr Gesicht, das zog ihn heute besonders an.

Sie war hübsch. Viel zu hübsch, um hier zu arbeiten. Sie war eine ganz andere Klasse als die restlichen Mädchen hier in der Bar. Für ihn war sie schon sehr lange die Schönste von allen – mit ihrem schmalen Gesicht und den leicht geschwungenen Lippen, die eine fast perfekte Reihe perlweißer Zähne entblößte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass der linke Eckzahn etwas zu weit vor stand. Aber das machte nichts. Das änderte nichts an ihren ebenmäßigen Zügen mit den hohen Wangenknochen und der geraden, kleinen Nase oder gar an ihren Augen. Sie waren hellbraun und auch wenn sie versuchte es zu verstecken – eine schon erschreckende Professionalität hatte sich hineingeschlichen – sah er doch immer wieder die Unsicherheit, die nur für Sekundenbruchteile darin aufblitzte.

Er trank den Rest des Alkohols aus, während die letzten Noten der musikalischen Untermalung ausklangen. Ihre Schenkel umklammerten die Stange und sie hing kopfüber mit ausgebreiteten Armen an ihr. Präsentierte sich. Ihr Atem ging schnell, er sah wie sich ihre Brust hob und senkte. Die Lider hielt sie geschlossen. Sie wirkte nicht so, als ob sie den Applaus hören würde, der losbrach. Er klatschte auch. Leise, verhalten, nur wenige Male.

* * *

Ihr Auftritt war vorbei, er würde zahlen und dann gehen. So wie immer. Geräuschvoll stellte er das Glas auf den Tresen und hob die Hand, um den Barmann zu sich zu rufen.

Die Beleuchtung normalisierte sich derweil wieder und noch bevor der Barkeeper bemerkt hatte, dass er die Rechnung zu begleichen gedachte, lenkte ein Tumult an der Bühne den Schwarzvermummten ab.

Ein beleibter, ganz offensichtlich ziemlich betrunkener Mann mit feistem Gesicht, nur noch spärlichem, dunklem Haar und verrutschtem Hemd hatte seine Hand nach der jungen Frau auf der Bühne ausgestreckt.

„Finger weg!", brüllte ihn ein Anderer an und zog seinen Zauberstab drohend hervor. Dieser hatte die langen, schwarzen Haare zum Zopf gebunden, wirkte drahtig und in diesem Moment sehr wütend. „Meine Mädchen sind nicht zum Anfassen da! Verstanden? Bringt ihn raus!"

Das war eine Lüge. Wenn man nur genug Galleonen auf den Tisch legte, dann gab er einem seine Mädchen auch mit in die privaten Hinterzimmer. Nicht sein Hauptgeschäft, aber ein guter Nebenverdienst. Er wusste, mit genug Gold – und daran sollte es nicht scheitern, schließlich war das Verlies seiner Familie mehr als gut gefüllt – würde er seinen privaten Tanz bekommen, aber das wollte er nicht. Nicht so. Sie sollte es auch wollen, sie sollte ihn wollen, sie sollte sein Mädchen sein! Aber das würde nicht geschehen. Es hatte nie Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass sie irgendein Interesse daran hatte, ihn kennen zu lernen, in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Nachdem zwei grobschlächtige Kerle der Marke muskelbepackter Schrank ohne Hirn den Grabscher zwischen sich genommen hatten und ihn unter lautem Protest zur Tür brachten, redete der Schwarzhaarige auf die Tänzerin ein: „Alles okay, Leila?"

Leila. Ihre neue Identität. Sie war abgetaucht und er musste zugeben, als Tänzerin in einer verschlagenen Bar hätte er sie nie vermutet. Er kannte sie seit Jahren und hatte doch ein paar Besuche gebraucht, um zu begreifen, wer sie war. Sie hatte sich verändert, war kein Teenagermädchen mehr, war eine junge Frau. Sie schminkte sich, das Haar war länger und anders frisiert als zu Schulzeiten. Vom Outfit einmal ganz zu schweigen. Sie besaß eine erschreckende, aber überlebenswichtige Anpassungsfähigkeit. Nur extrem selten merkte er ihr an, wie zuwider ihr das Ganze war.

Sie war intelligent, das musste man ihr lassen. Im Prinzip tat sie nichts anderes, als sich offen zu verstecken. Leila. Er wusste, das war nicht ihr richtiger Name, denn er kannte ihn. Er kannte sie, aber das wusste sie vermutlich nicht einmal. Hatte sie noch nie gewusst.

Der junge Mann mit der Kapuze bezahlte und verließ die Bar.

* * *

Er trat hinaus in die vom Regen kühle Nachtluft. Der Himmel war bedeckt, weder Sterne noch der Mond waren zu sehen. Er schaute sich um. Es war immer besser sich umzusehen, vor allem wenn man aus einem recht einschlägigen Etablissement in einer Seitenstraße der Nokturngasse kam. Er wollte schon nach seinem Stab greifen um zu disapparieren, da entdeckte er den Kerl, der versucht hatte Leila anzufassen.

Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie mit seinen dreckigen Fingern antatschen zu wollen? Wie konnte er nur?

Ein schneller Blick verriet ihm, dass sie allein waren. Nur er und der besoffene Widerling, der sich mit dem Arm an der Wand abstützte und vor sich hinmurmelte.

Er ging auf ihn zu und sprach ihn ruhig, aber bestimmt an: „Du wirst nie wieder versuchen sie anzufassen, verstanden?"

Irritiert blinzelten ihn ein Paar glasige, kleine Augen an.  
„Was willst'n du?", lallte der Andere und stieß ihm gegen die Schulter. „Die Kleine wilsch doch nisch anders, wenn sie… da so danzt."

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, wurde er unsanft am Kragen gepackt und gegen die kalte Backsteinwand des nächsten Gebäudes gedrückt. An seiner Kehle spürte er die Spitze eines Zauberstabs und quiekte auf wie ein widerliches Schwein. Mehr war er auch nicht.

„Du belästigst sie nie wieder!", zischte der Schwarzvermummte bedrohlich. „Ich versichere dir, ich bekomme raus, solltest du es doch tun und dann gnade dir Merlin."

„Wer bisch'n du, dass du glaubscht, dich so aufführen zu können, he?"

Schlechter Atem schlug ihm entgegen und er rümpfte angeekelt die Nase.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht", flüsterte er. „Ich will dich nie wieder auch nur in ihrer Nähe sehen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Damit ließ er den Dunkelhaarigen los und wischte sich angewidert die Hände am Umhang ab. Gerade als er sich zum Gehen wandte, schien sich der Betrunkene überlegt zu haben, dass er doch noch einen Streit anzetteln wollte und riss ihm unsanft die schwarze Kapuze vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam ein Schopf ungewöhnlich hellblonden Haares.

„Malfoy", keuchte der Dicke geschockt auf als er schlagartig erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte.

Draco drehte sich um, fixierte ihn mit einem angeekelten und missbilligenden Blick und holte seinen Zauberstab wieder hervor. Der nonverbale Zauber schoss einen roten Lichtblitz aus der Spitze und traf seinen Gegner in die Brust. Dieser sackte bewusstlos zusammen und blieb verkrümmt auf dem kalten, nassen Pflaster der Gasse liegen. Draco scherte es nicht. Sollte er im Dreck versauern, das war ihm egal. Er trat nur noch einmal über ihn, um sein Gedächtnis zu verändern. Es war nicht gut, wenn jemand wusste, dass er hier her kam. Es ging niemanden etwas an wie er seine… Freizeit verbrachte.

Nachdem sich der Blonde den Mantel wieder vollkommen übergestreift hatte, verschwand er mit einem leisen Plop im Nichts.

Er wusste ganz genau, dass er morgen Abend wieder in der Bar sitzen und auf Leilas Auftritt warten würde.

* * *

Draco stand in seinem Zimmer vor dem Fenster und starrte hinaus auf das dunkle Anwesen. Er war vorhin erst heim gekommen. Die Nachttischlampe brannte und den schlichten aber teuren Mantel hatte er auf das große Himmelbett mit den smaragdgrünen Vorhängen geworfen. Er trug zu seinen abendlichen Ausflügen nicht die Todesserroben. Diese hob er sich für die Aufträge auf.

Er steckte die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und zog daran. Inhalierte den Rauch und ließ ihn langsam wieder entweichen.

Es war abartig, was der Dunkle Lord aus seinem Zuhause gemacht hatte. Malfoy Manor diente immer noch als Hauptquartier, auch wenn seine Lordschaft selbst eher selten anwesend war. Er war ständig unterwegs, vollkommen besessen davon Potter endlich zu finden und zu töten. Aber das hieß nicht, dass der Landsitz wieder einzig und allein die Familie beherbergte. Nein, von seiner Position aus konnte der junge Mann einige schwarzvermummte Gestalten den Kiesweg vom Tor aus auf das Gebäude zukommen sehen.

Er drehte sich nicht um, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten, denn den Anstand zu klopfen hatten leider nur sehr wenige momentane Bewohner des Hauses. Nach ein paar im Schweigen vergangenen Momenten öffnete sich der Durchgang schließlich und zwei Männer traten herein. Einer war nahezu die gealterte Ausgabe von Draco, der andere mit fettigem schwarzem Haar und Hakennase. Sein Vater und Snape. Nun wandte Draco sich doch um. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Deiner Mutter missfällt es, dass du rauchst", tadelte er. Nicht, weil es ihn stören würde, sondern um Narzissa Genüge zu tun.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen erneuten Zug. Seiner Mutter gefiel einiges nicht. Dass er Zigaretten rauchte war wohl mit ihr geringstes Problem. Es überhaupt als Problem anzusehen schien ihr aber ein gewisses Gefühl von Normalität zu geben. Sie klammerte sich zwanghaft an solche Kleinigkeiten.

„Ich bin erwachsen", erwiderte er knapp und registrierte beiläufig, wie müde sein Vater aussah. Auch das war nichts Neues.

„Yaxley hat verlauten lassen, du seist nicht bei der Sache", bemerkte Snape mit eindringlicher Stimme. „Du weißt, dass der Lord sehr kritisch ist, was die Erfüllung der von ihm zugeteilten Aufgaben angeht."

Seine schwarzen Augen streiften Lucius. Draco blieb stumm. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie. Der junge Zauberer rauchte fertig, drückte den Stummel in einer Schale, die auf dem Fensterbrett stand, aus. Er ließ den Rauch aus seinen Lungen entweichen.

„Es ist eine Frau, oder?", hakte der ältere blonde Mann schlussendlich nach. Seine Stimme hatte diesen wissenden Klang. Den, wenn einem Vater etwas über sein Kind bekannt war, ohne dass es ihm davon erzählt hatte.

„Ich habe morgen einen Auftrag", wich Draco aus. „Ich habe nicht vor, zu versagen oder Ähnliches. Das könnt ihr Yaxley gerne ausrichten."

„Besser, du hältst deine Gedanken wirklich beisammen", bekräftigte Snape und musterte den Sohn seines alten Freundes. Damit schien es für ihn nichts mehr zu sagen zu geben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließ er mit wehendem Umhang den Raum. Draco blieb am Fenster zurück. Er hörte Lucius' Schritte auf dem Dielenboden, spürte schließlich dessen Präsenz hinter sich. Diese strahlte schon lange nicht mehr so Ehrfurcht gebietend wie früher.

„Severus hat recht, Draco", begann er heiser. „Der Dunkle Lord verzeiht keine Fehler, vor allem uns nicht mehr."

Ruckartig drehte der Angesprochene den Kopf und schaute dem älteren Mann ins Gesicht. Lucius' Wangen waren eingefallen, graue Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Er sah erschöpft aus, gleichzeitig angespannt und ausgezehrt. Aber es gab keinen Ausweg aus der Lage, in die er sie damals gebracht hatte. Außer dem Tod, denn Aussteigen aus dem Kreis des Dunklen Lords war das eigens gefällte Exekutionsurteil.

„Deine Mutter macht sich Sorgen. Yaxley war wütend", fügte er hinzu.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass der Lord uns keine Fehltritte mehr verzeiht, aber der Großteil der in der Vergangenheit geschehenen… Missgeschicke habe nicht ich zu verantworten."

Die grauen Augen seines Vaters erstarrten und er schluckte sichtbar.

„Ich achte seit der Sache auf dem Astronomieturm darauf, seine Lordschaft nicht mehr zu verärgern. Seit sechs Jahren ist er zufrieden mit mir", ließ Draco ihn wissen.

„Unterschätze Yaxleys Einfluss nicht. Es ist nicht nur der Dunkle Lord, mit dem du dich gut stellen musst."

Mit einem Zucken der linken Augenbraue gab der Jüngere zu verstehen, dass er das registriert hatte. Das Problem bei Todessern war, dass sie einem in den Rücken fielen, wenn sie glaubten, es würde sie persönlich in der Gunst ihres Anführers aufsteigen lassen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Junge", brachte Lucius nach kurzem Zögern hervor. „Eine Frau kann es nicht wert sein, dass du deinen Kopf für sie riskierst."

Draco griff in seine Tasche, zog eine Schachtel hervor und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. Während er den Qualm tief einatmete nickte sein Vater knapp und schickte sich an das Zimmer zu verlassen. Der Jüngere ließ den Rauch durch den Mund entwichen.

„Doch, das ist sie und du solltest das wissen, Vater. Schließlich erträgst du all das hier nicht nur um deinetwillen. Es geht dir auch um Mutters Leben."

Lucius blieb stehen und gab zu: „Da hast du recht, aber es geht nicht nur um deine Mutter, sondern auch um dich."

Draco hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen und war wieder allein. Die Gestalten draußen waren verschwunden. Die Ländereien lagen still und dunkel vor ihm.

Er würde sie wieder tanzen sehen. Morgen genauso wie er es heute getan hatte und all die Tage und Wochen, Monate davor.

Irgendwann würde sie nur für ihn tanzen. Ausschließlich für ihn.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln fuhr bei dem Gedanken, wie sie allein für ihn ihren Körper im Rhythmus der Musik um die Stange winden würde, durch seine Lenden.

Bei Salazar, diese Frau war seine ganz persönliche Obsession.

* * *

Ihr Lieben,

ich habe mich hier mal an etwas anderem versucht. Sehr viel düsterer als das, was ich sonst so fabriziere.

Vielleicht gefällt es euch ja trotzdem. Mir hat das Schreiben auf jeden Fall sehr viel Spaß gemacht.

Übrigens würden mich ja eure Vermutungen interessieren, wer die Tänzerin wohl ist. Also immer raus damit und denk daran, manchmal sind die Dinge nicht so klar und einfach, wie sie vielleicht auf den ersten Blick erscheinen mögen...


	2. Private Dance

**# 2 – Private Dance**

Draco ließ den Whiskey im Glas kreisen, beobachtete die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit dabei, wie sie gegen das Gefäß schwappte und wartete darauf, dass die Lichter ausgingen. Er konnte es heute kaum erwarten sie zu sehen. Allein ihr Anblick versüßte ihm schon den Tag und genau das konnte er jetzt nur zu gut gebrauchen.

Er war mit Yaxley und Rookwood unterwegs gewesen. Ihnen war ein Auftrag zugeteilt worden. Die beiden älteren Todesser nannten es Hausdurchsuchung, Draco nannte es blinde Zerstörungswut. Völlig sinnlos, vollkommen ohne Zweck. Nun ja, fast zwecklos. Es war lediglich eine Demonstration von Grausamkeit und dass es keine Zurückhaltung gab. Es war niemand da gewesen. So hatten sie sich damit begnügt, das kleine Cottage in North Yorkshire zunächst nur auf den Kopf zu stellen. Es war kein Todesfluch ausgesprochen worden. Ausnahmsweise. Rookwood hatte seinen Spaß daran gehabt, die Einrichtung zu demolieren. Unnötig, Verschwendung von Energie, wie Draco fand, aber wenn dieser grobschlächtige Barbar darauf stand, ihm sollte es egal sein.

Die Lampen in der Bar erloschen und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl, während seine Augen in Richtung Bühne wanderten. Leilas Auftritt. Viel zu oft war das seine einzige Freude am Tag.

Er lehnte sich zurück, führte das Getränk an die Lippen und musterte die junge Frau wie jeden Abend beim Tanzen. Wieder einmal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es sich eigentlich nicht richtig anfühlte. Hier zu sitzen und sie zu beobachten, wie sie sich zur Musik bewegte, hatte etwas von Voyeurismus. Er konnte sie jedoch nicht ansprechen, dabei wollte er viel mehr von ihr, ganz andere Dinge und trotzdem konnte er seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Er musste sie ansehen, hatte sie bereits ansehen müssen, seit sie ihm zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war. Damals in der Schule. Sie war in ihrem vierten Jahr gewesen. Beinah kam es ihm vor, als sei dies in einem anderen Leben gewesen.

Sie trug eine eher schlichte, schwarze Kombination. Das knappe Top mit nur einem Träger über der linken Schulter gewährte nicht ganz so tiefe Einblicke in ihr Dekolleté wie das vom Vortag. Der Saum war, genau wie der der engen Hotpants, mit im Scheinwerferlicht blitzenden Steinchen besetzt. Sie war nicht geschminkt, nur ihre Lippen wiesen ein tiefes Rot auf.

Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um das Glas in seiner Hand und er ignorierte die Blicke, die die anderen Männer ihr zuwarfen. Sie regten ihn nur auf und unterbinden konnte er es eh nicht. Sie tanzte nun mal nicht nur für ihn.

* * *

Der Auftritt war vorbei, Leila von der Bühne verschwunden. Draco starrte auf den Rest Alkohol in seinem Glas. Mit genug Gold – und das hatte er – würde er von ihr bekommen, was er wollte, aber doch nicht so. Nicht so!

Draco hob die Hand, um den Barkeeper herbei zu winken. Er wollte bezahlen. Der Zauberer hinter dem Tresen hatte ihn gesehen, nickte und stellte die Flasche beiseite. Er trat auf Draco zu, aber noch bevor einer von beiden den Mund aufmachen konnte um etwas zu sagen, quetschte sich ein anderer Mann zwischen sie. Er war schon älter, hatte ergraute Schläfen, war sehr hager und hochgewachsen. Um seine Schultern lag ein leichter, schwarzer Mantel. Genau richtig für den englischen Spätsommer, der sich langsam aber sicher seinem Ende zuneigte. Das Gesicht des Alten erinnerte unangenehm an das eines Raubvogels. Er griff in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und zog einen Beutel aus dunklem, robustem Leder hervor.

„Wie viel für die Kleine?", fragte er leise mit schnarrender Stimme. Draco, obwohl er fast neben ihm saß, musste die Ohren spitzen, um ihn zu verstehen.

Der Barmann stockte, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Unbekannten zu, anstatt die Rechnung zu kassieren und erwiderte: „Einen Moment." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er, schlüpfte durch eine unauffällige Tür und tauchte schließlich mit dem Clubbesitzer wieder auf, hielt sich allerdings im Hintergrund, während sein Vorgesetzter mit langsamen, aber festen Schritten auf den Ausschank zuging. Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen zeigten einen harten Ausdruck, gemischt mit Misstrauen.

Draco schwieg, zog die Kapuze nur noch etwas tiefer ins Gesicht, darauf bedacht sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen und lauschte angespannt. Er tat so, als würde er dem ganzen keine Beachtung schenken und hielt sich an seinem Glas fest.

„Welche Kleine?", wollte der Chef wissen, stützte sich auf der dunklen Holzplatte ab und beugte sich zu dem potentiellen Kunden vor. Neue Interessenten mussten zunächst ihre Zahlungsfähigkeit beweisen. Umsonst gab es hier nichts. Weder Alkohol, noch die Mädchen.

Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte die dünnen Lippen des Vogelgesichtigen, als er im rauen Flüsterton antwortete: „Ich will _sie_."

Er ließ den Lederbeutel zwischen sich und sein Gegenüber fallen und es klimperte vielversprechend. Der schwarzhaarige Eigentümer löste die Schnürung am Verschluss, seine Augen wanderten kurz über die Gäste an der Bar. Der Großteil war damit beschäftigt, die nächste Tänzerin zu begutachten und die schmale, schwarzvermummte Gestalt in ihrer Nähe hockte zusammengesunken da und krallte sich offenbar am Whiskey fest. Betrunken, schätze er. Ein prüfender Blick in den Beutel und ein kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken.

„Morgen nach der Show", willigte der Schwarzhaarige ein.

Der Ältere erwiderte das Nickten, drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und schritt nahezu lautlos aus der Kneipe. Der Barbesitzer schaute sich nochmal versichernd um, aber als er nach den Galleonen greifen wollte, schloss sich Dracos Hand fest um dessen Gelenk. Der Eigentümer zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Der blonde Zauberer zog ihn zu sich. Darauf bedacht, seine Identität nicht preiszugeben, hielt er den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt.

„Was immer er zahlt, ich biete mehr", war alles, was Draco ihm zu zischte und er zog seinen Geldbeutel hervor.

* * *

Es war der nächste Abend. Die junge Frau mit den langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren saß zusammen mit ein paar ihrer Kolleginnen hinter den Kulissen der Bar in einem separaten Raum. Sie korrigierte den Lidstrich über ihrem rechten Auge und überprüfte anschließend ihre Frisur. Sie hatte ihr glattes Haar zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden und steckte die letzten Strähnen fest.

„Leila!", schallte eine Männerstimme von der Tür her.

Sie wandte den Kopf und auch die anderen Tänzerinnen hielten kurz darin inne, sich fertig zu machen, ließen Make-up-Utensilien und Accessoires sinken. Ihr Chef war eingetreten. Das allein war nichts Ungewöhnliches, schließlich war es sein Laden, seine Mädchen. Dass er explizit nach Leila verlangte war allerdings nicht alltäglich. Nicht in diesem Ton, denn sie, sie war die Eine. Das Juwel, das jeder Mann wie er in seiner Sammlung hatte und das er nur ungern hergab. Er trat an ihren Schminktisch und sie sah verunsichert aus großen braunen Augen zu ihm auf. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

„Heute nach der Show. Zimmer Drei", mit diesen Worten warf er ihr ein Bündel Stoff in den Schoß.

„Aber… Rouven?" Nicht verstehend faltete sie die Wäsche auseinander.

„Tut mir leid, Süße. Geschäft ist Geschäft und du hängst genauso drin wie die anderen Ladies."  
Aufrichtiges Bedauern stand in seinem Gesicht, wich dann aber einer routinierten Seriosität.

Als die Tür hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel, ließ Leila die Wäsche durch ihre Finger gleiten und betrachtete sie genau. Ein Kloß setzte sich in ihrem Hals fest und sie schluckte schwer. Ohne Erfolg, der Kloß blieb, wo er war. Es war nichts Neues für sie, spärlich bekleidet zu sein, aber sie wusste auch, dass die Bühnenoutfits etwas anderes waren als die für… die Hinterzimmer. Offiziell gab es diese Räumlichkeiten überhaupt nicht, aber das hieß nichts, vor allem in Zeiten wie diesen und in einer Gegend wie der Nokturngasse. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und betrachtete die Stofffetzen, denn mehr als das hatte er ihr nicht hingeworfen. An sich war der Schnitt nicht viel knapper als bei dem, was sie eh schon trug, aber die Stücke waren nicht so blickdicht. Sie rieb den weichen Stoff zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Sie war sich sicher, ihre Konturen würden sich deutlich durchdrücken. Damit war sie nur wenig mehr als splitterfasernackt.

„So so, sieh mal einer an." Eine der Anderen – sie hatte dunkelblonde Locken, ein rundes Gesicht, eine etwas zu breite Nase und braune Augen – hatte sich erhoben und stand nun hinter Leilas Stuhl, musterte sie abschätzend über den Spiegel. „Hat es also auch mal Rouvens Perle erwischt, was?" Sie beugte sich weiter vor und flüsterte der Brünetten gerade so laut ins Ohr, so dass es jeder in dem von Stille beherrschten Raum hören konnte: „Der Preis, den er für dich verlangt, ist eh schon eine Schmach für uns andere. Also, genieß deine erste, gekaufte Nacht. Das war es dann wohl mit der Sonderbehandlung, Schätzchen."

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen richtete sie sich wieder auf, zog nochmal kurz triumphierend die Augenbrauen hoch und verließ das Zimmer. Zwei weitere folgten ihr und warfen Leila einen mitleidlosen Blick zu. Diese krampfte die Hände um die hauchdünne Wäsche. Ihre Finger zitterten.

Da berührte jemand ganz sachte ihren Arm. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen und sah auf. Sharon, ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen, rotblonden Haaren, war neben sie getreten und lächelte so aufmunternd wie möglich. Die Geste erreichte nur mit Müh und Not ihre blauen Augen, aber Leila konnte sehen, dass sie sich Mühe gab, aufrichtig zu sein.

„Manche sind gar nicht so schlimm, wirklich. Manche sind… einfach nur einsam", versuchte die Rothaarige die Sache runterzuspielen.

„Und kaufen sich Gesellschaft?" Leila verzog skeptisch das Gesicht. Sie wusste Sharons Worte zu schätzen, sie war schließlich so etwas wie ihre einzige Freundin hier, aber der horrende Preis, den Rouven für sie angesetzt hatte, hatte ihr diesen Teil des Geschäfts bisher erspart. Was, wenn der Typ, der sie gekauft hatte, nicht bloß einsam war und die Zeit totschlagen wollte?

* * *

Unauffällig war Draco nach Leilas abendlichem Auftritt nach hinten, hinaus aus dem Gastraum geführt worden. Zimmer Drei. Genau dort saß er nun auf einem tiefen mit weichem, fast schwarzem Leder bezogenen Sofa. Es war sehr bequem und mit Kissen ausstaffiert. Seine Finger strichen über das glatte Material. Ein durchaus guter Ersatz für ein Bett. Es gab keine Fenster, Licht wurde warm und leicht gedimmt von den Kugellampen an den Wänden gespendet.

Draco vermutete, dass sich hinter dem Ganzen so etwas Ähnliches wie das Prinzip des Raums der Wünsche verbarg. Zumindest hatte der Kerl, der ihn hergebracht hatte, so etwas vor der Tür angedeutet. Am Zimmer selbst war wohl nichts zu ändern, aber um es mit den Worten seines Begleiters zu sagen: „Das Mobiliar richtet sich ganz nach Ihren Vorstellungen."

Das erklärte das Podest vor der Couch auf jeden Fall zur Genüge. Eine schlichte, runde Fläche mit einer Stange in der Mitte. Der Blonde ließ sich in die Polster zurücksinken, zog die Kapuze zurecht und legte die Arme zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers auf der Rückenlehne ab. Seine Rechte glitt kurz darauf unter den Umhang und er rieb sich den Nacken. Er war nervös, schloss die Augen und bemühte sich, seine Gedanken darauf zu fokussieren ruhig zu atmen. Er hatte so etwas hier noch nie getan, hatte noch nie dafür bezahlt, um mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein. Das hatte er nicht nötig gehabt, aber das gerade war eine Ausnahmesituation. Er hatte sie nicht diesem hageren, alten Sack überlassen können. Wer wusste schon, was der mit ihr anstellen würde?

Wer wusste schon, was mit ihm passieren würde, sollte rauskommen, wen er dafür bezahlte, die nächsten Stunden mit ihm zu verbringen. Er war ein Todesser und Todesser hatten ihre Familie getötet, nicht ohne Grund. Sie hatte einfach Glück gehabt, zum Zeitpunkt des Überfalls nicht zuhause gewesen zu sein.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Unbewusst fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und betrachtete sie. Einen Augenblick blieb sie stehen, dann winkte er sie mit einem kleinen Zeichen zu sich und beobachtete, wie sie auf ihn zukam. Es ging einfach nicht anders, er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr wenden. Ihr dunkles Haar war nicht mehr zurückgebunden wie vorhin auf der Bühne, sondern fiel ihr lang und glatt über die schmalen Schultern. Sie trug lediglich ein knappes Höschen, das mehr von ihrem Hintern freigab als es verdeckte. Ebenso wie der BH war es aus einem dünnen, dunkelvioletten Stoff und am Saum mit schwarzer Spitze verziert. Die Kleidungsstücke verbargen nicht allzu viel, gaben aber ebenso wenig alles preis. Eine sehr aufreizende Kombination, deren einziges Ziel es war, ihren Betrachter zu erregen.

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn nicht kalt, er war immerhin auch nur ein Mann und sie brachte ihn bei ihren normalen Auftritten schon fast um den Verstand. Trotzdem…

So selbstbewusst wie möglich betrat Leila den Raum, bemüht ihre Maske aufrecht zu halten. Sie setzte einen verführerischen Blick auf, versuchte es zumindest. Nur zu deutlich spürte sie, wie ihre Finger zitterten und so legte sie die Hände auf ihre blanken Hüften. Auf diese Weise hatte sie wenigstens etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnte. Aufgeregt schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals. Es fühlte sich an, als wolle es einfach ihre Rippen sprengen oder alternativ ihre Kehle zerschlagen. Ganz deutlich bemerkte sie die intensive Musterung durch den Mann auf dem Sofa, auch wenn sie nicht viel von seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte.

Eine schwarze Kapuze verdeckte die obere Hälfte, seine Augen. Ihr wurden nur ein Stück der Nase, seine Wangen, Mundpartie und Kinn offenbart. Soweit sie das sagen konnte, schien er noch jünger zu sein. Zwischen den hellen Bartstoppeln waren keine Fältchen auszumachen und er wirkte sehr gepflegt. Einen Punkt, den sie schon mal beruhigt von ihrer persönlichen Horrorliste streichen konnte. Diese war nichtsdestotrotz noch lang genug. Aber es erwartete sie kein versiffter, alter Kerl. Ganz und gar nicht. Das war in gewisser Weise beruhigend und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte. Es verwunderte sie allerdings auch nicht, dass er sich versteckte. Einige Kunden machten wohl ein Geheimnis um ihre Person.

Nach einer kurzen, auffordernden Geste seinerseits, näherte sie sich ihm. Dabei legte sie all ihre Konzentration auf ihre Schritte. Selten hatte sie so bewusst wahrgenommen, dass sie hohe Absätze trug, allerdings war sie sich auch schon lange nicht mehr so nackt vorgekommen. Das bedachte Gehen lenkte ein wenig davon ab. Ihre Showoutfits waren nicht durchsichtig und dazu konzipiert, alles an seinem Platz zu halten. Rouven wollte nicht, dass – ganz egal wie viel oder in ihrem Fall eher etwas weniger Oberweite seine Mädchen auch hatten – eine von ihnen entblößt auf der Bühne stand. Er war bemüht eine gewisse Seriosität nach außen zu wahren. Diese Stofffetzen, die sie am Leib trug, die waren für etwas anderes bestimmt. Die waren dazu da, um sie in einer eindeutigen Art zu präsentieren.

Sie blieb dicht vor ihrem ersten Kunden stehen, genau zwischen ihm und der Fläche mit der Stange. Es war so wenig Platz, dass der Ansatz ihres Pos die Kante des Podests streifte. Erwartungsvoll und, wie sie hoffte, auffordernd schaute sie zu ihm herab, forderte stumm nach seinen Anweisungen. Er schwieg.

Leila spürte Unbehagen in sich aufkeimen, ein noch größeres als es sie eh schon erfasst hatte.

Warum sagte er nichts? Erwartete er, dass sie irgendetwas Bestimmtes tat? Sie wusste doch nicht wirklich, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie hatte das noch nie gemacht.

Okay, ganz ruhig, redete sie innerlich auf sich selbst ein. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie jetzt den Kopf verlor. Sharon hatte vorhin beim Umziehen noch schnell mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Wenn der Kunde keinen Wunsch äußerste, dann musste sie wohl herausfinden, wonach er begehrte. Sie musste den ersten Schritt machen.

Oh Merlin, manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, wie es so weit hatte kommen können.

Diese Frage war sie schon hunderttausendmal durchgegangen, war zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis gekommen und gerade war dafür auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf die Erhöhung hinter ihr, streifte die High Heels ab, ließ sie klackernd zu Boden fallen und platzierte ihre nackten Füße auf dem Rand der Sitzfläche. Jeweils einen außen neben seinen Knien.

„Und?", erkundigte sie sich mit ungewohnt schwerer Stimme, ignorierte wie blöd sie sich dabei vorkam. Das war egal, sie brauchte das verdammte Geld, um über die Runden zu kommen und so fragte sie weiter: „Was für einen Wunsch kann ich Euch erfüllen?"

Zunächst befürchtete die junge Frau, ihr Gegenüber würde wieder nicht antworten und das ganze Treffen schlicht und ergreifend in einem Desaster enden, was Rouven ganz sicher nicht gefallen würde, aber nach ein paar schier endlos erscheinenden Momenten verlangte er ganz schlicht: „Tanz."

Überrumpelt starrte Leila ihn an. Tanzen und sonst nichts?

Der Fremde amüsierte sich offenbar über ihre Irritation, denn seine Lippen verzogen sich für Sekunden zu einem feixenden Lächeln. Es kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor, so als hätte sie es vor ewig langer Zeit schon einmal gesehen. Nicht vertraut im Sinne von familiär oder gar intim, lediglich so, als hätte sie es das eine oder andere Mal schon gesehen.

„Alles, was ich möchte ist, dass du für mich tanzt", wiederholte er leise und ruhig.

Die junge Hexe riss sich zusammen. Professionalität, sie musste sachlich bleiben. Das war nur ein Job und sie hatte doch gewusst, dass irgendwann irgendjemand genügend Galleonen für sie auf den Tisch legen würde und so erhob sie sich, stieg auf das Podest und griff nach der Stange. Sie warf dem vermummten Mann noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Diese Stimme…

Nein, wenn er regelmäßig in der Bar war, dann war es gut möglich, dass sie ihn flüchtig, aber nicht wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Wer auch immer er war, einen Tanz konnte er bekommen und so als hätte der Raum einen Befehl erhalten, erklang leise Musik aus dem Nichts.

Nach den ersten Takten fand Leila sich in den Rhythmus ein und gab ihm genau das, was er soeben von ihr verlangt hatte. Einen ganz privaten Tanz.

* * *

Draco lehnte sich in das weiche Polster zurück, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Die Musik, eine ruhige gleichmäßige Melodie, drang an seine Ohren. Seine grauen Augen folgten Leilas geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Er wollte nichts, rein gar nichts davon verpassen. Wie sie das Bein um die Stange legte, sich darum drehte, sich an ihr emporzog, kopfüber herabhängen ließ und das alles mit einer Leichtigkeit, als wäre es nichts.

Leila ließ sich zurück auf den Boden gleiten. Als ihre Füße das Podest wieder berührten, hob sie den Kopf und schaute ihren Kunden erwartungsvoll an. Mit einer Hand hielt sie immer noch die Stange umklammert. Beim Tanzen hatte sie genau gewusst, was sie zu tun hatte, aber jetzt nicht mehr.

Die Kapuze verdeckte immer noch sein Gesicht, der Mund war leicht geöffnet. Die Beine hatte er übereinander geschlagen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit blieb einen kurzen Augenblick an seinem Schritt hängen. Die überkreuzten Oberschenkel verdeckten seine Erektion nicht ganz, sie erkannte sie deutlich. Wollte er jetzt…?

Sie ging zum Rand des Podests, setzte sich darauf und streckte die Beine aus. Das eine leicht über das andere gelegt stellte sie den nackten Fuß auf dem Polster neben seinem Knie ab. Die brünette Frau legte den Kopf leicht schief, sah ihr Gegenüber mit einem auffordernden Augenaufschlag an und erkundigte sich pflichtschuldig: „Und nun?"

Der junge Mann ahmte ihre Geste nach, neigte sein Haupt zur Seite. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Wie bist du hier gelandet?", fragte er langsam. „Wie bist du zum Tanzen gekommen?"

Irritiert zog Leila die Nase kraus, fing sich aber augenblicklich wieder und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Sie hob die Schultern.

„Ich", sie zögerte eine Sekunde, „habe schon als kleines Mädchen getanzt und geturnt. Die Stange ist dann keine allzu große Herausforderung mehr." Die erste Frage mied sie bewusst. Wie kam man schon in so einen Laden? Durch die Verkettung unglücklicher Ereignisse.

„Machst du es gerne? Tanzen, meine ich."

Dieser Mann verwirrte sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Erst verlangte er lediglich, dass sie für ihn tanzen sollte und jetzt begann er, sie über ihr Leben auszufragen. Misstrauen machte sich in ihr breit. War er einfach nur seltsam oder... Ihr Herz schlug schwer gegen ihre Rippen, die sich wie unter einer Schlinge zusammenzogen. Was, wenn er einer von ihnen war? Ein Todesser?

„Ja", antwortete sie und das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Sie hatte schon immer gerne getanzt. Natürlich nicht an der Stange, das hatte erst angefangen, als sie zu Rouven gekommen war. Schnell war ihr klar gewesen, dass sie sicherer war, je unentbehrlicher sie sich für ihren Chef machte. So hatte sie Stunde um Stunde im Trainingsraum verbracht und es hatte sich gelohnt. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass sie Rouvens Perle war und er sie nur ungern hergab. Der Fremde musste einen Haufen Galleonen für sie bezahlt haben. Aber dann war er mit Sicherheit kein Todesser. Die hätten einen weniger kostspieligen Weg gefunden, sie zu beseitigen.

Aber wenn er nur plaudern wollte, warum nicht?

„Und was treibt Sie… hier her?", wollte sie wissen. Dabei versuchte sie möglichst unauffällig einen Blick unter die Schatten der Kapuze zu erhaschen, aber diesen Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Stattdessen erschien wieder dieses leicht amüsierte Grinsen auf seinen Zügen.

„Schlechte Zeiten", erwiderte er lapidar und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt nicht viele Freuden da draußen."

„Und hier drinnen schon?", fragte die Dunkelhaarige zurück.

Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als ihr Gegenüber die Beine aus der überkreuzten Position löste, an die Kante des Sofas rutschte und sich, mit den Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, vorbeugte.

„Ich habe hier drinnen genau eine einzige Freude gefunden", mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und trat an das Podest heran, auf dem Leila saß. Wieder spürte sie nur zu deutlich die Musterung, der sie unterzogen wurde. Sie schluckte. Er war so nah. Der Duft von würzigen Kräutern, gemischt mit einer herben Note drang in ihre Nase. Darunter ein leichtes Aroma von Zigarettenrauch. „Und dafür komme ich jeden Abend aufs Neue her. Sag deinem Chef, dass ich diese Freude das nächste Mal in einem ihrer Bühnenoutfits sehen möchte. Nicht, dass es dir nicht stehen würde, aber Dessous gehören doch eher ins Schlafzimmer, findest du nicht?"

„Wer sind Sie?", presste die junge Frau hervor. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie von diesem merkwürdigen Kunden halten sollte, der ihr in diesem Augenblick so nah war, sie aber nicht berührte. Er schien diesen Abstand bewusst einzuhalten.

„Lass das Sie sein. Ich bin nicht so viel älter als du, als dass das nötig wäre." Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. „Sind Namen denn wichtig?"

„Sie sind vermutlich nicht ganz unwichtig, wenn man sie geheim hält."

Ein süffisantes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Kluges Mädchen", hauchte er ihr zu, fixierte sie ein letztes Mal mit seinen verborgenen Augen und schritt dann zielstrebig auf den Ausgang zu.

Leila sah ihm nicht nach, stattdessen saß sie wie versteinert da, wartete auf das Geräusch der Tür und starrte auf die Polster vor ihr. Da lag etwas zwischen den Kissen.

Sie ließ die Füße von der Sofakante gleiten, erhob sich und nahm die in glänzendes, dunkelrotes Papier eingepackte Kleinigkeit in Augenschein. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus, dabei strich sie sich mit der anderen eine lange glatte Strähne hinter das Ohr und erschrak, als die Stimme des Fremden erklang. Er war noch immer im Raum.

„Für dich", war alles, was er sagte. Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Leila blieb zwei Herzschläge lang wie angewurzelt stehen. Bedächtig ließ sie die Luft, die sie angehalten hatte, aus ihren Lungen entweichen und griff zögernd nach der bunten Kugel. Sie drehte sie zwischen den Fingern, roch schließlich daran. Durch das Einwickelpapier, das leise knisterte, drang der süße Geruch von Nougat. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Tür. Er hatte ihr eine Süßigkeit geschenkt.

Wer bei Merlin war dieser Mann?


	3. Unexpected disclosures

**# 3 – Unexpected disclosures**

Einige Wochen später. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten, aber das hatte weder für Leila, noch für eine ihrer Kolleginnen eine wirklich große Bedeutung. Rouven gab sowieso nichts darauf und so gab es in den Zimmern über der im Erdgeschoss befindlichen Bar – dort, wo die Mädchen ihr privates Reich hatten, wo sie schliefen, aßen und sich der Trainingsraum befand – nichts, was auf die Feiertage hinwies. Das machte nichts, denn Weihnachten erinnerte die meisten von ihnen eh nur schmerzhaft an bessere Zeiten.

Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, aber Leila war bereits wach und beim Training. Der Raum beherbergte mehrere Stangen, gestapelt lagen einige Matten entlang einer Wand, zwei weitere waren verspiegelt.

Die brünette Hexe trug schlichte schwarze Hotpants und ein ebenfalls schwarzes Bustier. Nichts aufwendiges, nichts besonders aufreizendes. Es war nicht für die Show oder gar für die Hinterzimmer gedacht. Kopfüber ließ sie sich von der metallenen Strebe hängen, umfasste sie mit beiden Händen, während sie die Beine vorsichtig löste. Langsam und fokussiert streckte sie diese erst seitlich und dann längs zum Spagat, bevor sie sie wieder aufrichtete. Gerade winkelte sie ein Bein an, wollte es um die Stange legen, da sprach sie jemand an: „Du bist heute aber früh dran."

Aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen, glitt Leila ungeschickt ein paar Zentimeter nach unten, fand wieder Halt und ließ sich wenig elegant zu Boden rutschen. Sie wischte sich ein paar Strähnen, die sich aus dem Knoten gelöst hatten, zu dem sie ihr Haar gebunden hatte, aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich zur Tür. Sharon stand dort in Jogginghose und Top, musterte sie mit einem zerknirschten Ausdruck.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", meinte die Rothaarige betroffen.

„Schon okay", winkte Leila ab, betrachtete prüfend ihre Handflächen und rieb diese kurz aneinander.

Sharon trat vollends ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Den Raum durchschreitend, steuerte sie die Matten an und ließ sich darauf fallen. Einladend klopfte sie mit der Linken neben sich. Die Andere folgte der Aufforderung und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Einige Momente vergingen im Schweigen bis Sharon es schließlich brach.

„Mir sind die Geschenke aufgefallen", bemerkte sie so beiläufig wie möglich, konnte ihre Neugier allerdings nicht gänzlich verbergen. „Jede Woche eins. Er scheint ein", sie überlegte, „spezieller Kunde zu sein."

„Sharon…" Leila schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, schaute zu Boden. Wöchentlich stimmte so nicht ganz. Nach dem ersten Treffen – das war irgendwann Ende September oder Anfang Oktober gewesen – da war er einen ganzen Monat nicht mehr gekommen, zumindest nicht ins Hinterzimmer. Dann im November war er zwei Mal bei ihr gewesen und jetzt im Dezember war er jede Woche gekommen. Die Treffen waren außerdem jedes Mal länger geworden, aber Rouven sagte nichts, schließlich gab es gutes Geld dafür. Da entbehrte er sie auch schon mal etwas länger.

„Du musst mir gar nichts erzählen. Es ist mir nur aufgefallen und ich… Nun ja, ich habe mich schon gefragt, was es damit auf sich hat. Vor allem, nachdem ich letztens mitbekommen habe, dass Rouven jemanden abgewiesen hat, der nach dir fragte. Sei froh drum. Ein hagerer alter Kerl, ein Gesicht wie ein Raubvogel. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann war es wohl nicht die erste Abfuhr."

Leila bohrte mit dem Zeigefinger an einem kleinen Loch in der obersten Matte herum, zog dabei die Beine an und legte den Kopf auf den Knien ab. Sie gab keine Antwort.

„Okay, ich sehe schon", gab Sharon resignierend nach. „Aus dir ist nichts herauszubekommen."

Sie stand auf, streckte sich und machte Anstalten zu gehen, da antwortete die Andere leise: „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, diese Treffen laufen normalerweise nicht so ab." Die Dunkelhaarige hob den Blick und schaute ihre befreundete Kollegin an. Ein kurzes, unschlüssiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Er unterhält sich mit mir."

Sharon setzte sich wieder, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und musterte Leila mit unverhohlener Neugier. Eine Spur Irritation war ebenfalls enthalten.

„Er _unterhält_ sich mit dir?", hakte sie in einem leicht anzüglichen Ton nach.

„Nein!", widersprach Leila vehement und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie löste ihre langen Haare, um sie zu einem neuen Knoten zu binden. „Ich meine, wir reden miteinander. Richtige Gespräche."

„Und worüber sprecht ihr? Meine Kunden… sagen nie so viel", meinte die Rothaarige mit stickiger Stimme. Die Brünette rückte etwas näher, lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. Die beiden Frauen saßen nun Schulter an Schulter.

„Über alles Mögliche", berichtete Leila. „Er hat mir vor zwei Wochen ein Buch geschenkt. Ich meine, ein richtig gutes Buch, richtige Literatur. Kein Schundheft oder Groschenroman."

Sharon lachte auf. „Das hast du also in den letzten Tagen gelesen, bis dir die Augen schier zugefallen sind vor Müdigkeit."

Leila nickte. „Ja. Ich habe schon lange kein vernünftiges Buch mehr in die Finger bekommen. Auf jeden Fall hat er mich danach gefragt. Wie ich es fand, was meine Lieblingsstelle ist und so." Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er hat mit mir richtig darüber diskutiert."

Erneut breitete sich Schweigen zwischen den zwei Tänzerinnen aus.

„Und es läuft sonst nichts?", bohrte Sharon schließlich weiter.

„Er fasst mich nicht an, falls du das meinst."

„Was?" Sharons Kopf flog herum. „Gar nicht? Ich meine, welcher Mann legt so einen Haufen Galleonen immer wieder auf den Tisch, nur um über ein Buch zu reden?"

Die brünette Frau zuckte mit den Schultern, spielte an einer Strähne, die sich abermals gelöst hatte und flüsterte dann: „Es ist nicht jede Woche. Na ja, es war nicht jede Woche und bevor wir uns unterhalten… tanze ich für ihn."

Sharons Augenbrauen rutschten fragend in Richtung ihres Haaransatzes.

„Er verlangt nicht mehr. Genaugenommen, verlangt er es nicht mal. Nachdem er die ersten drei Male sonst nichts anderes von mir wollte, tanze ich mittlerweile ohne Aufforderung. Es scheint ihm zu gefallen. Es… erregt ihn."

„Leila!" Ihre Kollegin setzte sich auf und schaute sie ungläubig an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Du lässt einen Kunden, der jedes Mal eine Unsumme für dich bezahlt, einfach so sitzen? Bist du irre?!"

„Aber er sagt nichts!", warf die Dunkelhaarige ein. „Er verlangt nach nichts anderem."

„Und? Meinst du nicht, es ist ziemlich deutlich, was er will? Braucht er dafür Worte? Leila…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den gespreizten Fingern durch den rotblonden Schopf. „Ich meine ja nur, es gibt solche Männer, die darauf warten, dass der erste Schritt von dir kommt. So einen hatte ich auch schon, nur war er… Dein Kunde ist im Gegensatz dazu ja schon ein regelrechter Gentleman."

Oder ein kranker Irrer, schoss es Leila durch den Kopf und wich dem Blick ihrer Freundin aus, da sie befürchtete ihre Vermutung in diesem bestätigt zu finden. Sie kaute unsicher auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Aber irgendwie mag ich die Treffen so wie sie sind", gestand sie im Flüsterton.

Ja natürlich, der Typ gab seine Identität nicht preis, aber einmal davon abgesehen, dass das nicht gerade ungewöhnlich war in diesem Milieu, genoss sie seine Gesellschaft schon irgendwie. Es kam nur sehr selten oder besser gesagt gar nicht vor, dass sich hier jemand so mit ihr unterhielt, auf einer gewissen geistigen Ebene. Früher hatte sie oft mit ihrer Schwester über Bücher, die sie beide gelesen hatten, diskutiert. Das fehlte ihr. Außerdem hatte er verlangt, dass sie im Hinterzimmer nicht mehr weniger, als draußen auf der Bühne trug, was ihr ein Stück Sicherheit wiedergegeben hatte. Sie kam sich nicht mehr so ungewohnt nackt vor. Doch, eigentlich gab er ihr ein recht sicheres Gefühl, wenn sie es im Großen und Ganzen betrachtete. Sie wusste, was sie erwartete, wenn sie zu ihm ging. Zumindest hatte sie das bis jetzt geglaubt. Zweifel schlich sich in ihre Brust und legte sich drückend auf sie.

Was, wenn er wirklich nur darauf wartete, dass sie den ersten Schritt tat? Was, wenn ihm der ganze Aufwand zu kostspielig wurde, wenn er von ihr nicht das bekam, was er anscheinend wollte? Immerhin… Die junge Hexe schluckte. Immerhin war ihr seine Erektion durchaus aufgefallen.

Leila wurde mit Schrecken bewusst, dass sie bisher auch eine gehörige Portion Glück gehabt hatte, dass niemand sonst den für sie angesetzten Preis gezahlt hatte. Dieser war horrend und schreckte ab, nicht viele waren in der Lage das einfach so aus der Tasche zu zahlen. Rouven war das bewusst. Man verschacherte sein bestes Mädchen schließlich nicht. Was hatte Sharon gesagt? Er hatte einen alten hageren Mann mit Raubvogelgesicht abgewiesen?

Sie schloss die Augen, was keine gute Idee war, denn so zogen einige wenige Gesichter ihrer Zuschauer an ihr vorbei und bei so manchem, der sie da Abend für Abend sabbernd angaffte, kam ihr schon beinah die Galle bei der bloßen Vorstellung hoch, sie müsste mit einem von denen im Hinterzimmer verschwinden. Sie hob die Lider wieder.

Der Unbekannte war immerhin jung und gepflegt, er verströmte sogar einen recht angenehmen Duft. Würzig nach Kräutern, ein wenig herb. Er schien etwas im Kopf zu haben und war bedacht im Umgang mit ihr. Er kam ihr zwar manchmal nahe, aber nie zu nah, er fasste sie nicht einfach an. Es war eine gewisse Achtung, die er ihr entgegenbrachte. Wollte sie riskieren das gegen… was auch immer sie dann erwarten mochte, einzutauschen?

* * *

Draco saß auf dem Ledersofa des Hinterzimmers, so wie letzte Woche und die Woche davor und… Er wusste, er sollte nicht so oft kommen. Es musste nur jemand zu neugierig sein, wohin er ständig verschwand und es könnte gefährlich für sie werden. Schlussendlich war sie die Tochter von Blutsverrätern und er ein Todesser.

Lucius hatte nichts gesagt, aber sein Blick war beredet genug gewesen. Natürlich waren seinem Vater die finanziellen Bewegungen ihres Verlieses aufgefallen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er musste sie sehen! Nein, das stimmte so nicht. Sehen konnte er sie Abend für Abend auf der Bühne, doch das war nicht dasselbe, das war nicht vergleichbar. Er liebte es, wenn sie tanzte, wenn sie für ihn tanzte. Ganz besonders mochte er es, wenn sie das zu einer langsamen Melodie tat und er ihren so mühelos erscheinenden, konzentrierten Bewegungen vollkommen ohne Hektik folgen konnte. Außerdem war es sonst nicht möglich sich mit ihr zu unterhalten oder ihr ein kleines Geschenk dazulassen. Er griff in seine Umhangtasche und fühlte die Konturen des kleinen Kästchens. Er hatte ihr wieder etwas mitgebracht, so wie immer und so wie immer heftete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf die brünette Hexe, als sie den Raum betrat.

Schon gewohnheitsmäßig lehnte er sich zurück, während sie auf das Podest stieg und die ersten Töne erklangen. Sie fragte schon lange nicht mehr danach, was er von ihr wollte. Sie tanzte von sich aus. Für ihn, nur für ihn. Draco gefiel es so, auch wenn da immer noch der störende Aspekt war, dass er sie dafür bezahlte, dass sie es tat. Aber so konnte er wenigstens sicher sein, dass ihr nichts passierte.

* * *

Die langsame Musik spielte immer noch, als Leila, die im Takt um die Stange herumging, diese losließ und mit einer fließenden Bewegung von der Erhöhung herunterkam. Die ganze Zeit über behielt sie ihren mysteriösen Kunden dabei im Auge. Sie spürte, dass er sie ebenfalls ansah und vermied es den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Mit kaum zwei wiegenden Schritten hatte sie die Distanz zu dem breiten Ledersofa überbrückt und glitt auf den Schoß des jungen Mannes. Er sagte nichts, er machte nichts, aber sie bemerkte ganz deutlich, wie er schwer schluckte. Sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich und nur zu genau fühlte sie seine Erektion, die sich durch den Stoff seiner Hose drückte. Mit Bedacht lehnte sie sich ein wenig vor, legte die Hände auf der Rückenlehne zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes ab und zwang ein kokettes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Sharon hatte recht. Niemand würde so viel Geld für nichts bezahlen. Es war wirklich lächerlich, dass sie auch nur einen Moment daran geglaubt hatte, die irratonale Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass jemand in diesem Milieu anders sein könnte.

Sie war aufgeregt, hoffte, dass er es ihr nicht zu sehr anmerken würde, aber sie wusste einfach nicht, worauf sie sich hier einließ. Auf Sex, du dummes Ding, tadelte sie sich selbst. Weshalb sollte er sonst hier sein und es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie noch überhaupt keine körperlichen Erfahrungen gemacht. Diese lagen nur schon eine Weile zurück, schließlich war sie bisher um die Hinterzimmerjobs herumgekommen. Egal, es gab definitiv schlimmere Kerle, an die sie hätte geraten können. Ungepflegter, ungehobelter, unkultivierter. So versuchte sie das hektische Pochen in ihrer Brust zu ignorieren und sich die Situation so schön wie möglich zu reden.

„Darf es vielleicht doch noch etwas sein außer Tanzen?", raunte sie ihm zu und tatsächlich hob er die rechte Hand, legte den Kopf leicht schief und schien nachdenklich seine Finger zu betrachten, die nur wenige Zentimeter über ihrem Oberschenkel verharrten. Das Licht, das von den Kugellampen an den Wänden ausging, dimmte sich noch etwas und anstatt sie zu berühren, glitt seine Hand in einem gewissen Abstand, ihren Konturen folgend, weiter nach oben. Schließlich strichen seine Fingerkuppen über Leilas Wangenknochen und er fragte leise und beinah heiser zurück: „Sicher?"

Es dauerte zwei Atemzüge bis sie nickte. Kaum hatte sie das getan, glitt seine Hand in ihren Nacken. Seine Finger griffen in das lange dunkelbraune Haare und er zog sie zu sich herunter. Leila schloss instinktiv die Augen, als sich seine Lippen auf ihre pressten. Sie waren warm, weich und vor allem fordernd. Sie konnte das Verlangen, das in ihm brodelte, förmlich spüren. Sie fühlte seine Linke, die sich auf ihren bloßen Oberschenkel gelegt hatte, daran entlang rieb. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete sie den Mund, gewährte seiner Zunge den Einlass, um den sie so dringlich bat. Schon beinah gierig vertiefte er den Kuss. Er schmeckte ein klein wenig nach Zigaretten, so als hätte er vor seinem Besuch noch eine geraucht. Die junge Frau krallte die Linke in das weiche Leder des Sofas. Dass sie ihm mit der anderen Hand die Kapuze herunterzog, schien er zunächst gar nicht zu bemerken. Ihre Finger fuhren durch kurzes Haar. Schließlich wurde der Kuss allmählich wieder sanfter bis er sich von ihr löste.

Leila hob die Lider und erstarrte für einen Moment, als sie in ein Paar hellgrauer Augen blickte, das sie unergründlich musterte. Sie setzte sich leicht auf und seine Hand löste sich von ihrem Nacken. Er ließ eine lange Strähne durch seine Finger gleiten. Da erst registrierte sie, dass ihre Rechte immer noch in seinem hellblonden Schopf vergraben war. Sie ließ sie sinken.

Draco Malfoy.

Es drückte ihr unangenehm die Brust zusammen. Daher war ihr seine Stimme bekannt vorgekommen, aus Schulzeiten. Sie hatte ihn seit den Vorfällen auf dem Astronomieturm nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt saß er hier vor ihr. Nein, sie saß auf seinem Schoß, während seine Erektion sich gegen die Innenseite ihres Schenkels drückte. Oh Merlin, sie… Ihr wurde ganz flau. Panische Übelkeit stieg ihre Kehle empor.

Ruhig bleiben, redete sie innerlich auf sich ein. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er sie erkannt. Er kam seit Wochen zu ihr, er konnte sie nicht erkannt haben. Er kannte sie doch nicht mal, oder? In Hogwarts hatte es keine Anzeichen dafür gegeben. Außerdem hätte er doch sonst schon längst etwas unternommen, oder? Wozu dann die Geschenke? Keines davon war verhext oder vergiftet gewesen.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus.

„Entschuldige", meinte er und verwirrte Leila damit vollends, was ihm ein leises Auflachen entlockte. Seine Finger spielten immer noch mit ihrer Haarsträhne. „Vielleicht war ich doch etwas zu ungestüm."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Einfach so tun, als wäre nichts. Das würde am wenigsten auffallen. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht verraten. Sie hatte sich nicht durchgeschlagen und hier versteckt, nur um jetzt aufzufliegen, weil sie die Nerven verlor. Sie würden sie nicht kriegen, nur weil der ungekrönte Eisprinz von Slytherin sie aus der Fassung brachte. Contenance wahren. Das hatte sie schließlich von klein auf gelernt.

Draco richtete sich auf und überbrückte das bisschen Abstand, dass Leila zwischen sie gebracht hatte. Seine grauen Augen ließen keine Sekunde von ihr ab, aber sie konnte seinen Blick kaum deuten. Interessiert, begehrend? Keine Erkenntnis und das beruhigte sie ungemein. Sie musste jetzt nur professionell bleiben. Das war nur ein Job. Nur ein Job…

Aber Draco tat nichts anderes als sie unverwandt anzusehen. Dieser intensive Blick machte sie nervös, das war nicht gut. Hätte sie ihm doch nicht die Kapuze runtergezogen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Leila schluckte kaum merklich, beugte sich ein wenig vor, schloss die Lider und küsste ihn erneut. Hauptsache, er sah sie nicht mehr so an.

Diesmal ließ er sie das Tempo bestimmen, legte die Hände auf ihre Wangen und ließ sich zurück in die Polster sinken. Der Kuss war langsamer, vorsichtiger, nicht weniger nachdrücklich, einfach nur sachter. Immer wieder spürte sie, wie sich seine Erregung gegen ihren Unterleib drückte. Daraufhin ließ sie zögerlich und ein wenig unsicher – sie hoffte inständig, dass er das nicht bemerken würde – ihre Hände über den weichen Stoff seines schwarzen Hemdes streichen. Konnte darunter seine schmale, feste Brust fühlen. Langsam, Knopf für Knopf, öffnete sie es, fuhr über die warme, glatte Haut. Sie stockte kurz, als ihre Finger über eine feine Wulst streiften. Als sie den Kuss löste und seinen nackten Oberkörper betrachtete, wurde sie eine Narbe gewahr, die sich über seinen Brustkorb zog, so als hätte jemand mit einem scharfen Messer einen tiefen Schnitt an dieser Stelle gesetzt. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen, als er ihr eine Strähne zurückstrich.

„Ein Fluch", erklärte er und die junge Hexe nickte. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie die Maulende Myrte den lebensbedrohlichen Vorfall auf der Toilette im gesamten Schloss rumposaunt hatte.

Bei der Sache bleiben, mahnte sie sich und riss sich von der Narbe los. Leila konnte spüren, wie er sich leicht unruhig unter ihr bewegte und ließ ihre Hände weiter zu seinem Hosenbund wandern. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen – sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würden sich ausgetrocknet anfühlen – und öffnete mit einem metallischen Klackern die Schnalle des schwarzen Ledergürtels. Sie hörte, wie ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich und seine Bewegungen wurden noch unruhiger, während sie am Hosenknopf rumnestelte.

Sie erschrak leicht, als er plötzlich ihre Handgelenke umfasste und sie festhielt. Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm auf. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich im hastigen Takt seines Atems. Er schluckte schwer und sie konnte das Verlangen in seinen Augen brennen sehen.

„Habe ich… etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte sie verunsichert und spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er durfte sie nicht erkannt haben. Er durfte einfach nicht. Sie verschloss die Angst mühevoll hinter ihrer Maske.

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf und begann sein Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen. Merlin, sein ganzer Körper schrie geradezu nach dieser Frau, aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Nicht so. Nicht, weil sie glaubte, sie müsse es tun. Müsse es tun, weil er sie dafür bezahlte.

Er setzte sich etwas gerader hin, fuhr sich durch die Haare und musterte die vollkommen perplexe junge Magierin, die immer noch auf seinem Schoß saß, ihre Hände allerdings auf ihren Oberschenkeln abgelegt hatte.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen, machte den Mund auf, als würde sie dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen, schüttelte dann aber bloß den Kopf.

„Was…", setzte sie an und betrachtete den blonden Zauberer eingehend. „Was willst du?", brach es schließlich aus ihr heraus. Todesser hin oder her, aber Draco Malfoy war ein Kunde, ihr Kunde und er benahm sich mehr als seltsam. Sharon hatte recht, niemand legte so viel Gold auf den Tisch, nur für ein Schwätzchen über Literatur.

„Die Frage ist, was du willst", erwiderte er und strich sein Hemd glatt. Als Ergebnis erntete er erneut einen äußerst irritierten Blick. Die brünette Frau deutete fragend auf sich. „Was ich will?"

„Ja, was willst du? Erzähl mir nicht, dass du das hier freiwillig machst. Wenn du", er kam ihrem Gesicht mit seinem sehr nahe und es fiel ihr schwer nicht einfach zurückzuweichen, „frei entscheiden könntest, wo du jetzt sein wolltest und wie dein Leben wäre, was wäre es?"

Mit einer verwirrten und kritischen Miene machte Leila Anstalten aufzustehen und von seinen Knien zu steigen, aber Draco packte wieder ihre Handgelenke. Er zwang sie sitzen zu bleiben.

„Erzähl es mir", forderte er. „Wie würdest du dir dein Leben vorstellen, wenn es andere, friedliche Zeiten wären?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte ihre Hände freizubekommen, aber sein Griff wurde nur noch fester. Hektisch drehte sie ihre Gelenke, aber ohne Erfolg. Seine hellgrauen Augen taxierten sie befehlend. Sie stellte die Gegenwehr ein und musterte den Blonden abwartend mit angstvollem Blick. Vielleicht erreichte sie hier mehr, wenn sie folgte?

Er nickte auffordernd und lockerte den Griff als er bemerkte, dass sie aufhörte sich zu winden. Er erzählte seinerseits: „Die französische Südküste, die hat es mir angetan." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Warst du schon mal in Frankreich?"

Er ließ sie los, als er sicher war, dass sie nicht wieder bocken würde und sie rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke. Immer noch bedachte sie ihn mit einem vorsichtigen Blick, dann sagte sie langsam und stockend: „Ich… habe mir als kleines Mädchen immer… vorgestellt, dass ich später…", sie atmete hörbar aus, „mit meinem Mann, der mich liebt, in einem Cottage auf dem Land lebe und zwei Kinder haben werde." Sie versuchte vergeblich die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in ihr aufstiegen. Eine kullerte über ihre Wange. „Der naive Traum eines naiven kleinen Mädchens", schloss sie ihren Bericht. Stumm musterte er sie, wie sie da auf seinem Schoß saß und sich die Träne wegwischte. Seine Erregung flaute mit jeder Sekunde mehr ab, er betrachtete sie nur nachdenklich.

Leila nutze die Chance, stand hastig auf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, bis sie mit den Oberschenkeln gegen das Podest stieß.

„Ich denke, das war es für heute", presste sie hervor. Sie spürte, wie ihre Beherrschung langsam dahinbröckelte und es ihr immer schwerer fiel, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen." Sie griff nach ihren High Heels, die sie wie üblich vor dem Tanz abgesteift hatte und wandte sich ab, wollte zur Tür eilen. Malfoy stellte einfach viel zu seltsame Fragen.

„Und wohin willst du gehen?", rief er ihr die nächste nach.

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, aber setzte dann langsam weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen.

„Ich kann dir kein Cottage auf dem englischen Land bieten. Wahrscheinlich wäre Frankreich auch nicht ideal, aber", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „die Welt ist groß."

Der Riss wurde länger und ein Stück Mauer brach aus ihr heraus. Sie wirbelte herum und fragte in einem schrillen Ton: „Was zum Teufel willst du eigentlich?"

Draco stand auf, kam aber nicht näher, als er bemerkte, wie sich die junge Frau versteifte. Stattdessen griff er in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und zog – unter dem aufmerksamen Blick Leilas – ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen hervor. Er ließ es aufschnappen und hielt ihr schließlich mit ausgestrecktem Arm eine Kette entgegen, an der ein silbernes Amulett hing, in das feine Linien eingraviert waren, die fremdartige Zeichen bildeten. Sie erkannte diese Symbole aus dem Unterricht wieder, erinnerte sich daran, wie Professor Babbling die Runen für _Schutz_ an die Tafel schrieb.

Draco lachte unbeholfen auf und beteuerte: „Ich will dir nichts tun. Ich möchte nur sicher sein, dass dir nichts passiert." Er schaute ihr genau in die hellbraunen, vollkommen verwirrt dreinblickenden großen Augen und fügte leise, fast schon flehend hinzu: „Astoria."

Das Poltern, mit dem ihre High Heels auf dem Boden aufschlugen, kam ihr viel zu laut vor. In diesem Moment kam ihr sogar das Rauschen ihres eigenen Blutes in ihren Ohren vor wie ein Orkan. Entgeistert starrte sie den blonden Mann an, der ihr immer noch auffordernd die Kette hinhielt. Abrupt wandte sie sich ab und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Dracos Blick blieb an der Tür haften, während er den Arm langsam wieder sinken ließ.

* * *

Tääädääää!

Die Identität ist gelüftet und ich hoffe, es kam nicht zu überraschend, wer Dracos Mädchen eigentlich ist. Ein paar subtile Hinweise waren bereits in den ersten zwei Kapiteln versteckt *flöt*

Zumindest hatte ich gehofft, dass sie doch so aufgefasst werden, dass es sich nicht um eine Dramione handelt… Davon habe ich zwar auch welche auf meinem Profil, aber diesmal ist es keine geworden. Sorry, falls ihr diese Vermutung trotzdem hattet.  
Na ja, ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr diese Geschichte jetzt nicht sofort kickt, nur weil Leila nicht Hermine ist xD

Falls ihr euch fragt, wie ich auf Astorias Aussehen komme: Ich habe mich ganz einfach an den Film gehalten, in dem Toms wundervolle Freundin diese Rolle übernimmt.  
Ach, ich finde die beiden einfach nur total süß zusammen *.*

Liebe Grüße und vielleicht lesen wir uns ja noch mal im nächsten und letzten Kapitel :)  
Amira


	4. Passion's Price

**# 4 – Passion's Price**

Als Astoria die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich zuknallte und sich dagegen presste – ganz so, als hoffte sie, sie würde einfach mit dem Holz in ihrem Rücken verschmelzen – spürte sie, wie ihr Herz schwer gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte. Unregelmäßige, hektische Schläge. Schmerzhafte, verkrampfte Schläge.

 _Malfoy hatte sie erkannt, wusste wer sie hatte sie erkannt. Er hatte... Wusste... Wusste, wer sie war. Er kannte sie_. Immer und immer wieder drehten sich diese Sätze in ihrem Kopf, jagten einander in einer Endlosschleife hinterher. _Draco Malfoy wusste, wer sie war_. Ein Todesser wusste Bescheid! Ihr wurde schlecht. Bittere Galle stieg ihren Hals empor, als sich plötzlich ein anderer Gedanke in den Vordergrund drängte. Er breitete sich aus und überdeckte alles mit seiner schieren Präsenz: _WEG! Sie musste weg von ihm!_

Sie stieß sich von der Tür ab, riss den Kleiderschrank auf und warf ihre wenigen Sachen auf ihr Bett. Sie hielt inne, als sie plötzlich das Buch in der Hand hielt, das er ihr geschenkt hatte. Es war abgegriffen, die Seiten leicht vergilbt und an den Ecken ausgefasert. Spuren des Gebrauchs, des vielen Lesens. Nichts, was sie nicht bereits vorher bemerkt hätte, aber jetzt bekam es irgendwie noch mal eine andere Note, immerhin war es mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sein eigenes Exemplar. Ein persönliches Geschenk von Malfoy…

Die junge Hexe spürte regelrecht, wie jegliche Kraft schlagartig aus ihr schwand, förmlich aus ihr herausgesogen wurde. Der Adrenalinstoß, den die Panik ausgelöst hatte, verebbte merklich und sie ließ sich vor dem geöffneten Schrank auf den Boden sinken. Sie zog die blanken Beine ganz dicht an ihren zierlichen Körper, schlang ihre Arme fest um die Knie und starrte auf die Kleidung, ihr weniges Hab und Gut, das verstreut auf dem schmalen Bett gegenüber lag.

Wo sollte sie denn hin? Wo sollte sie unterkommen? Wohin? Sie hatte keinen Ort, an den sie gehen, niemanden, an den sie sich wenden konnte.

Sie hatte niemanden mehr.

Das Bild ihrer Eltern tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Ihre Mutter mit zerrissenen Kleidern, ihr Vater sogar noch im Tod verkrampft von den Qualen des Curciatus-Fluches. Die Augen der beiden, die leer und leblos ins Nichts starrten. Keine Spur von ihrer Schwester. Sie wusste bis heute nicht, was mit Daphne geschehen war.

„Leila?"

Erschrocken stieß Astoria einen kurzen spitzen Schrei aus, drückte sich gegen den geöffneten Schrank. Ignorierte den Schmerz, den die Trennbretter verursachten, als sie sich in ihre nackte Haut drückten. Mit großen Augen blickte sie panisch zur Tür.

Sharon war ohne zu klopfen eingetreten. Natürlich, das hier war schließlich auch ihr Zimmer, warum sollte sie da um Einlass bitten? Ihr Bett stand weiter hinten in der Ecke.

„Leila?", wiederholte die andere Tänzerin besorgt, der die Reaktion keinesfalls entgangen war. Sie ließ sich neben der zitternden Hexe auf den Boden sinken und strich ihr eine wirre Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Was ist denn los?"

Astoria öffnete den Mund, aber anstatt einer Antwort kam nur ein krächzendes Schluchzen heraus und schließlich brach der Damm. Ihr rannen die Tränen heiß und unaufhaltsam über die Wangen, verschmierten ihr Make-up. Sharon zog sie in ihre Arme, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und ließ sie bitterlich weinen.

Irgendwann – Astoria hatte keine Ahnung wie lange es gedauert hatte – versiegten die Tränen und sie fühlte sich furchtbar ausgelaugt. Leer. Verloren. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als Sharon ihre Wange berührte, um die letzten feuchten Spuren wegzuwischen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte die Rothaarige in einem sanften Flüsterton, aber die Andere schüttelte nur erschöpft den Kopf. Sharon seufzte und ließ den Blick über das Bett gegenüber wandern, entdeckte den Wust an achtlos hingeworfenen Dingen. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. Sie hatte so eine ähnliche Kurzschlussreaktion schon einmal erlebt, nur heftiger. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her und Miranda – die vor einigen Wochen in der Umkleide ihr Gift gegen Leila und ihren ersten Kunden verspritzt hatte – redete nicht darüber, niemals. Aber Sharon hatte sie gesehen. Sie hatte Miranda qualvoll weinen sehen, hatte sie völlig hysterisch im Nebenzimmer auf und ab rennen sehen, wie sie vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven beliebige Sachen gegen die Wand geworfen hatte. Sharon wusste nicht, was der Mann, der für sie bezahlt hatte, ihr in dieser Nacht angetan hatte, wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, aber seitdem war Miranda allen anderen gegenüber noch bissiger, noch abweisender und noch missgünstiger. Die rothaarige Tänzerin wusste nur so viel sicher: Rouven hatte sich den Kerl zur Brust genommen.

„Was hat er dir getan?", wagte sie einen Vorstoß. Aber alles, was sie darauf erhielt, waren fest zusammengepresste Lippen. Sharon streichelte ihrer Zimmergenossin durchs Haar und meinte beschwichtigend: „Leila, wenn er… Wenn er dir irgendetwas getan hat, dann solltest du das Rouven sagen. Du weißt, dass er… Du kennst die Geschichte mit Miranda." Astoria horchte auf.

 _Rouven!_ – Sie hatte niemanden mehr, außer Rouven. Sie schluckte schwer. Er ließ nicht zu, dass seinen Mädchen etwas passierte. Es gab Grenzen, die er nicht überschritten sehen wollte. Er… Aber Malfoy hatte ihr nichts getan. Noch nicht. Aber wenn er sich zum Handeln entschied, dann würde es ihr sicherlich nicht besser ergehen als dem Rest ihrer Familie. Sie war die Tochter von Blutsverrätern. Die Greengrasses hatten sich nie Voldemorts Wahn angeschlossen und dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt. Was auch immer das für ein perfides Spiel war, das Malfoy sich mit ihr erlaubte – und etwas anderes konnte es unmöglich sein – sie musste versuchen es irgendwie zu unterbinden.

„Komm, zieh dir erst mal etwas an. Du bist ja schon ganz kalt", redete Sharon auf sie ein, strich über die ausgekühlten Oberarme ihrer Freundin und half ihr auf. Automatisch ließ Astoria sich hochziehen und schlüpfte in die graue Jogginghose und das lockere weiße Sweatshirt, das ihre Freundin ihr in die Hände drückte.

„Geh zu Rouven", riet Sharon ihr erneut. „Du musst es ihm sagen, Leila. Er kann nicht riechen, wenn jemand die Grenzen überschreitet."

Sie nickte mechanisch. Rouven würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passierte. Das würde er nicht, immerhin war sie die Eine – seine Perle.

* * *

Astoria ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, damit ihre Finger das leichte Zittern unterließen. Sie stand vor der Tür zu Rouvens Büro. Schon seit mehreren Minuten schlich sie davor auf und ab. Nach dem Gespräch mit Sharon hatte sie sich zur Ruhe gezwungen und ihren Verstand eingeschaltet, den Überraschung und Panik wohl kurzzeitig verschlungen hatten. Es wäre dumm, ohne Plan und völlig kopflos abzuhauen. Das musste sie gut durchdenken, denn da draußen schützte sie niemand vor den Todessern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich Potter und der Rest seiner Anhänger aufhielten. Vereinzelt hatte sie zwar immer wieder von Aktionen gegen den Dunklen Lord gehört, aber der Orden war angeschlagen. Das war kein Geheimnis und wie sollte sie die Organisation überhaupt finden, wenn nicht mal Voldemort selbst dies schaffte? Nein, Rouven würde ihr zumindest so lange Schutz bieten können, bis sie wusste, was sie tun sollte. Hoffte sie. Er würde Malfoy von ihr fern halten. Sie musste ihm nur glaubhaft vermitteln, dass das nötig war, ohne sich zu verraten. Rouven hatte nicht groß nach ihrer Identität gefragt, hatte sie als Leila akzeptiert und aufgenommen. Es hatte ihn auch nicht wirklich interessiert. Nur ein anderes verirrtes Mädchen, das nicht wusste wohin und versuchte, den Kopf über Wasser zu halten. Sie hatte ihm zugesagt und er hatte sie unter seine Fittiche genommen. In diesem Milieu stellte man nicht zu viele unangenehme Fragen. Aber eine würde er jetzt ganz sicher stellen: Warum?

Warum sollte er sie einem gut zahlenden Kunden vorenthalten, wenn er ihr nichts getan hatte?

Astoria war sich bewusst, dass sie ihren Chef würde anlügen müssen. Sie wusste nicht, wie es sein würde, ihm etwas aufzutischen, wenn er wirkliches Interesse an der Sachlage hatte. Bisher war das nicht nötig gewesen. Sie würde sich sehr viel ruhiger fühlen, wenn sie ihren Geist ordentlich verschließen könnte. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie gar nicht genau wusste, zu was Rouven alles fähig war, wie weit seine magischen Kräfte reichten. Ein schwerer unförmiger Klumpen fiel in ihren Magen, verursachte ein peinigendes Unwohlsein in ihrem Unterleib.

Sie straffte sich, atmete tief durch und legte die nervösen Finger auf den kühlen Türknauf. Sie sah immer noch elendig aus, hatte ihr verschmiertes Make-up nicht entfernt und ihre Augen waren nach wie vor leicht gerötet. Sie hatte sich nur die Haare zu einem praktischen, aber nicht besonders akkuraten Knoten hochgebunden. Dazu die eigentlich etwas zu weiten Klamotten, die um ihre dünne Gestalt schlackerten. Sie erweckte einen mitleidserregenden Eindruck. Das musste sie nutzen. Sie brauchte Rouvens Mitleid. Dann würde er ihre Lügen vielleicht nicht zu sehr hinterfragen.

Zaghaft klopfte sie schließlich an, hielt inne und lauschte einen Moment, klopfte erneut. Sie spürte ihren Herzschlag ganz deutlich und unangenehm in ihrer Kehle pochen, als sie dem gedämpften und alles andere als erfreut klingenden „Herein" Folge leistete.

Astoria versteifte sich, als sie die Tür öffnete und zögerlich in den düsteren Raum trat. Das Feuer im Kamin warf sein rötliches Licht auf die dunklen, schweren Möbel und durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge drangen einige Nuancen der dumpfen Straßenbeleuchtung herein.

Rouven war nicht alleine. Der schwarzhaarige Clubbesitzer saß hinter seinem massiven Schreibtisch, davor stand eine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Sie machte einen hageren Eindruck unter dem schwarzen Kapuzenmantel. Rouven schien verärgert über die Störung zu sein.

„Leila, was zum Teufel…" Er verstummte, als er die Tänzerin genauer ansah. Dann machte er eine anweisende Handbewegung zur Feuerstelle und meinte im Geschäftston: „Ich denke, wir haben alles Wichtige besprochen."

Einen kurzen Augenblick musterten sich die beiden Männer noch, bevor der Vermummte stumm nickte, sich dem Kamin zuwandte und in die Schale mit Flohpulver griff. Dabei achtete er immer darauf, dass sein Gesicht verdeckt blieb, aber Astoria meinte, die Kontur einer scharfgeschnittenen Nase erhascht zu haben. Die Flammen loderten grün auf und verschluckten den Fremden. Sie waren allein.

„Leila", sprach Rouven sie an und sie stellte unangenehm berührt fest, dass sie wie gebannt in das Feuer gestarrt hatte. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung forderte der Zauberer sie auf, zu ihm zu kommen. Astoria folgte, schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat auf den Schreibtisch zu. Als sie kurz davor innehielt, klopfte Rouven auf die Tischkante und rückte ein Stück mit seinem Stuhl zurück. Die junge Frau gehorchte auch diesmal, kam um das Möbelstück herum und lehnte sich gegen die Platte. Sie zog die Ärmel über ihre zittrigen Hände und schlang sie fest um ihren Oberkörper, schaute zu Boden. Sie konnte ihn nicht direkt ansehen. Ihr war unwohl. Immerhin war sie drauf und dran, den Mann zu belügen, der sie von der Straße geholt hatte. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, aber Astoria war ihm zu einem entsprechenden Grad an Dank verpflichtet. Auf jeden Fall fühlte sie sich in einer gewissen Weise an ihn gebunden.

„Leila", wiederholte er nun ungeduldiger, „was ist passiert?"

Die junge Hexe räusperte sich, bevor sie leise antwortete: „Ich... Es geht um..." Sie atmete hörbar aus, versuchte ihre Nervosität im Griff zu halten und ballte die Hände fest zusammen. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie Rouvens intensives Starren sie durchdrang. Es war unangenehm, so als würde er sie scannen, in sie eindringen.

„Mein Kunde", brachte Astoria schließlich hervor. „Ich... kann das nicht. Er... Er hat..." Mit jedem Wort war ihre Stimme leiser und bebender geworden. Diese Musterung aus den dunklen berechnenden Augen brachte sie mehr aus dem Konzept, als sie befürchtet hatte.

„Ist er ausfallend geworden?", hakte der Magier nach, rutschte auf die Kante seines Sessels und fixierte Astoria. Diese nickte stumm, während sie weiterhin zu Boden sah.

„Hat er dich geschlagen?", bohrte Rouven nach Details.

Die Tänzerin schluckte schwer, versuchte den Kloß aus ihrem Hals zu vertreiben. Erfolglos. Sie nickte wieder und für zwei Herzschläge herrschte Stille. Nur das Knistern des Feuers und Knacken der Holzscheite war im Hintergrund zu vernehmen.

„Gibt es blaue Flecken?"

„Heil… Heilzauber", wich sie aus und Astoria wusste, sie hatte sich gerade nicht wie eine Meisterin des Lug und Trugs aufgeführt, aber in ihr nagte die Angst. Der Schock über die Identität ihres Kunden, sein Wissen um sie steckte ihr noch immer in den Knochen. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, direkt zu Rouven zu gehen…

„Inakzeptabel", meinte der schwarzhaarige Mann. „Dieses Verhalten dulde ich nicht."

Die Brünette horchte hoffnungsvoll auf. Sie hatte eigentlich nur rumgestammelt, aber nun ja, das passte wohl auch am besten zu ihrem Erscheinungsbild und außerdem war sie wirklich ziemlich durch den Wind. Egal, Rouven schien ihr zu glauben und das war das Wichtigste. Ein winziger Tropfen Erleichterung machte sich in ihr bemerkbar.

Ihr Boss erhob sich und Astoria folgte seinen Bewegungen aus dem Augenwinkel. Als er vor ihr stand, blickte sie zaghaft zu ihm. Sie hatte den Kopf noch nicht ganz gehoben, da schoss seine Hand hervor, packte sie an der Kehle. Seine Finger drücken gegen ihren Kieferansatz und er zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Er war wütend, wirklich wütend. Erschrocken keuchte Astoria, aber es war lediglich ein ersticktes Röcheln zu hören. Sie umklammerte Rouvens Handgelenk, aber es ließ sich kein Stück bewegen, er hielt sie weiterhin fest wie ein Schraubstock.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, mich anzulügen?", zischte er gefährlich. „Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Dieser Kerl soll dich geschlagen haben, he?" Sein Gesicht kam ihrem ganz nah und sie fühlte, wie die Tränen wieder in ihr aufstiegen. Er tat ihr weh und genau in diesem Moment hatte sie zum ersten Mal richtige Angst vor ihrem Boss. Sie war wie gelähmt.

„Oh Süße, falls du geglaubt hast, mir wäre nicht aufgefallen, dass er dir Geschenke macht oder du kein bisschen zerwühlter aussiehst als vorher, wenn du das Zimmer verlässt oder ich seinen Wunsch vergessen habe, dass du mehr anziehen sollst, dann irrst du dich ganz gewaltig. Eine herzzerreißende Nummer deinerseits, Leila, aber leider eine Lüge."

Er ließ sie los und die junge Frau griff sich luftschnappend an den Hals. Ihre Kehle wies einen roten Abdruck auf. Die Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu kullern. Kaum, dass sie wieder halbwegs normal atmete, schoss Rouvens Hand erneut vor. Diesmal verfingen sich seine Finger in ihrem Nackenhaar. Er zog daran und beugte ihren Kopf zurück. Mit der anderen hielt er ihr Kinn fest, so dass sie sich nicht von ihm abwenden konnte.

„Wir haben einen Deal, Süße, hast du das etwa vergessen? Ihr schafft die Kohle ran, dafür frage ich nicht zu genau, wo ihr herkommt, dafür habt ihr ein Dach über dem Kopf und eine warme Mahlzeit am Tag. Dafür bekommt ihr ein entsprechendes Taschengeld und dafür steht ihr unter meinem Schutz. Aber", sein Blick wurde eisig, „dafür lügt ihr mich niemals in geschäftlichen Dingen an!"

Er packte fester zu, Astoria entwich ein schmerzvoller Laut. Die Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich will nicht noch einmal erleben, dass du mich anlügst, _Leila_ , haben wir uns da verstanden? Du bist deine Privilegien sonst ganz schnell los. Was meinst du, was passiert, wenn ich den Preis für dich senke?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch, was ihm nur ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln entlockte. „Wir verstehen uns also", stellte er fest. „Sehr gut, denn wenn jemand so viel Gold für dich auf den Tisch legt, dann wirst du für ihn auch die Beine breit machen, wenn er das will. Was auch immer dieser Kerl von dir verlangt, tu es und behaupte ja nicht noch einmal so etwas, wenn es nicht stimmt. Du wusstest von Anfang an, dass es diese Hinterzimmerjobs gibt und dass sie dich genauso treffen können. Jetzt raus mit dir! Sieh zu, dass du morgen wieder ansehnlich für die Bühne bist."

Mit diesen Worten entließ er sie, gab ihr noch einen groben Schubs in Richtung Tür und Astoria beeilte sich, den Raum zu verlassen. Ihr Puls schlug in einem hektischen Takt, während ihr klar wurde, was das hieß. Sie würde Malfoy wiedersehen, wenn er das wollte und sie hatte nichts und niemanden, an den sie sich wenden konnte, wo sie hin konnte. Ein ohnmächtiges Gefühl ergriff von ihr Besitz.

* * *

Draco war erleichtert gewesen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass Astoria keine Dummheit begannen hatte und einfach über Nacht verschwunden war. Hier drinnen war sie immerhin sicherer als auf der Straße. Das hieß, noch war sie hier sicherer. Eine Frage der Zeit, sonst nichts. Aber er hatte sie doch sehr erschreckt.

Egal, wie er es ihr gesagt hätte, sie wäre verstört gewesen und er hatte nun mal nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie... dass sie ihm jemals mehr anbieten würde als das Tanzen. Zumindest nicht so nachdrücklich und Himmel noch mal, er war auch nur ein Mann! Er verzehrte sich schon so unglaublich lange nach ihr, plötzlich war sie auf seinen Schoß gerutscht und... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Darum ging es jetzt nicht und dafür hatte er jetzt auch gar keine Zeit, denn die Tür öffnete sich und Astoria betrat den Raum. Sie schloss den Durchgang nur sehr langsam und sah sich aufmerksam, geradezu wachsam, um. Sie wirkte wie ein witterndes Tier. Die Veränderungen entgingen ihr natürlich nicht, dafür waren sie zu gravierend und sie zog irritiert die Nase kraus.

Die Kugellampen verbreiteten kein Dämmerlicht, sondern erhellten den Raum in einer normalen Stärke. Die Stange und das Podest waren verschwunden, ebenso das Sofa. Stattdessen befanden sich dort zwei Sessel.

Die junge Hexe blieb stehen und musterte den Mann, der dort in einem der gepolsterten Sessel saß und sie gleichfalls betrachtete. Draco erhob sich und Astoria versteifte sich unwillkürlich. Der Zauberer zeigte seine leeren Hände, griff betont langsam nach seinem Mantel, tat ein paar Schritte und hielt ihr seine Jacke hin. Sie zog die Brauen skeptisch zusammen.

„Willst du dich wirklich nur in Unterwäsche unterhalten?", fragte er nach.

„Unterhalten oder unterhalten, Malfoy?", schnappte sie bissig, so als hätte er sie in eine Ecke gedrängt.

„Zieh dir was über, dann können wir reden", forderte er und streckte ihr den Mantel wiederholt entgegen. Schließlich griff sie nach dem Kleidungsstück und riss es Draco schon beinah aus der Hand. Sie warf ihn etwas widerstrebend über – nicht bereit sich selbst einzugestehen, dass sie sich so bedeckt wohler fühlte – und ließ sich auf der Kante des Sessels nieder.

Astoria traute dem Ganzen nicht. Sie traute Malfoy nicht. Wie sollte sie auch einem Todesser vertrauen können? Hier und jetzt, in genau diesem Moment kam sie schlicht und ergreifend einfach nicht raus, sonst wäre sie schon längst geflohen. Sie musste ihren Weggang, wie sie es bei sich nannte, planen und vorbereiten, um nicht in noch größere Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Die Tänzerin setzte ihre Maske auf, diesen emotionslosen, unterkühlten Ausdruck, hob den Kopf im Versuch möglichst unnahbar zu wirken. Sie würde Malfoy nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, ihm sichtbar irgendeine Art von Macht über sie zu erlauben. Immerhin war sie eine Greengrass und hatte ihren Stolz. Wenn sie untergehen würde, dann mit erhobenem Haupt. Dieser Vorsatz und die Fassade änderten allerdings nichts am ängstlich-nervösen Zittern in ihrer Brust.

Sie räusperte sich und wies den Magier darauf hin: „Du wolltest reden." Sie betonte das letzte Wort mit Nachdruck.

Draco nickte stumm, lehnte sich zurück und überschlug die Beine. Er fixierte sie mit seinen hellgrauen Augen.

„Malfoy, was hast du zu sagen?"

Mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien beugte er sich vor, legte das Kinn auf den gefalteten Händen ab und behielt sie dabei stets im Blick. Astoria presste die Lippen fest zusammen und wartete ab.

„Ich möchte, dass du mit mir kommst", sagte er ganz ruhig.

Die brünette Frau spürte, wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzog und für einen Augenblick aussetzte. Ihre schmalen Finger krallten sich in den teuren weichen Stoff des schwarzen Mantels.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", rang sie sich ab. War sich bewusst darüber, dass sie entgegen aller Anstrengungen wie ein trotziges verängstigtes Kind klang. Sie hatte ihre Mimik im Griff, aber nicht ihre Stimme.

„Welche Wahl hast du?", erwiderte er mit einer schier unverschämten Gelassenheit.

Astoria verzichtete auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen vergrub sie die Fäuste in den tiefen Taschen. Sie stockte, als ihre Finger einen Gegenstand ertasteten, sich um ein Kästchen schlossen.

„Das hier ist keine Lösung für die Ewigkeit, Astoria. Wenn ich dich erkannt habe, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Falsche herausfindet, wer du bist."

„Nenn mich nicht so!", fuhr sie ihn an, verkrampfte sich und konnte nur schwer dem Impuls widerstehen, sich versichernd umzuschauen. Sie gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber er hatte recht. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass die Bar ihr nicht für immer einen Unterschlupf bieten würde, aber es war etwas völlig anderes, nun direkt damit konfrontiert zu sein. Dazu noch Rouvens Ärger im Nacken.

„Warum sollte ich mit dir gehen?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage und beobachtete, wie Draco sich zurück in die Polster sinken ließ, hörbar ausatmete und leicht den Kopf schüttelte, als würde er mit einem uneinsichtigen Gör diskutieren. Der ehemalige Slytherin schien einen Moment zu überlegen.

„Du bist ein Todesser", murmelte Astoria und umklammerte die kleine Schatulle noch fester. Es war ein Vorwurf, einer der ihr schon viel zu lange auf der Seele brannte. Sie benahm sich vermutlich wirklich wie ein dickköpfiges Kind, aber die Situation überforderte sie. Sie wusste weder vor noch zurück.

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu missbilligenden Schlitzen und er richtete sich auf.

„Es gibt mehr als Gut und Böse, _Astoria_. Zwischen Schwarz und Weiß existiert eine ganze Palette an Graustufen. Die Welt teilt sich nicht in gute Menschen und Todesser. So einfach ist das nicht."

Erneut bildeten ihre Lippen einen schmalen, blutleeren Strich, was Draco dazu veranlasste wiederholt den Kopf zu schütteln. Er forderte: „Hol das Kästchen aus der Tasche."

Nochmals schloss sich ihre Faust fester um den kleinen Gegenstand, so dass die Ecken schmerzhaft in ihre Handfläche stachen. Langsam holte sie es hervor und klappte es auf, als Draco knapp, aber auffordernd nickte.

Die Kette, die er ihr gestern schon dargeboten hatte.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte sie so kühl und distanziert wie möglich.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht dumm bist und ich weiß, dass du Alte Runen hattest."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber ihre Frage kam nicht heraus. Das musste sie auch gar nicht. Der blonde Todesser wusste auch so, was ihr auf der Zunge brannte.

„Woher ich das über dich weiß?" Leichtes Amüsement schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Wir waren im gleichen Haus, aber wir hatten rein gar nichts miteinander zu tun. Du hattest ja nicht mal Kontakt zu…", sie stockte, „… meiner Schwester."

„Das heißt nicht, dass du mir nicht aufgefallen wärst", stellte er klar. Auch die daraus resultierende Frage musste sie nicht stellen, sie war ihr deutlich anzusehen und so fuhr Draco fort: „Du bist mir tatsächlich erst relativ spät ins Auge gefallen. Kurz nach den Sommerferien in diesem – nennen wir es verhängnisvollem Schuljahr. Du warst gerade mal in der vierten Klasse, eigentlich vollkommen uninteressant. Du bist vorher nie groß in Erscheinung getreten, aber an diesem einen Abend, als du mit Daphne gestritten hast, da hattest du die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Gemeinschaftsraums. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das in deiner Wut so bewusst war, aber jeder hat diese Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen. Hut ab, du hast deine große Schwester damals verbal in die Knie gezwungen. Von da an hatte ich ein Auge auf dich. Ich weiß, dass du klug bist, ich weiß, dass du normalerweise sehr beherrscht bist und ich weiß, dass du extrem schlagfertig sein kannst. Eine interessante Mischung. Sehr viel interessanter als die anderen Mädchen."

Astoria bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihr stumm einige Tränen über das Gesicht rannen. Ihre Unterlippe bebte und ihre Finger krampften sich steif um den Schmuck, den sie festhielt.

„Meine Schwester", hauchte sie erstickt. Das war alles, woran sie jetzt denken konnte. „Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?"

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und Dracos Blick wurde weicher, schon mitleidig.

„Das… willst du nicht wissen", wich er beschämt aus.

„Ich muss", flüsterte sie und gestand, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet: „Die Ungewissheit verfolgt mich und bringt mich um den Schlaf."

Ihre hellbraunen Augen hefteten sich auf den Anhänger. Die Runen für Schutz.

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein und schreckte zusammen, als sich Dracos so viel größere Hände um ihre legten. Seine Haut war angenehm warm. Er hatte sich vorgebeugt und der würzige Kräuterduft mit der unterschwelligen Zigarettennuance stieg ihr in die Nase.

„Ich war nicht bei dem Überfall dabei. Ich bin erst sehr viel später zu den Beauftragten gestoßen. Sehr viel später, zu spät."

„Meine Schwester, Draco", krächzte sie.

Er hielt den Blick auf ihre zitternden Finger und die Kette gerichtet, schluckte schwer und sprach mit dumpfer Stimme weiter: „Sie haben sie gefoltert und sie… Sie haben ihr schlimme Dinge angetan. Astoria, zwing mich nicht, dir wirklich die grausamen Einzelheiten zu berichten. Es war… Der Tod war eine Erlösung für sie. Glaub es mir und ich…" Er hob den Kopf, atmete hörbar durch und beteuerte: „Ich will nicht, dass sie dir das Gleiche antun."

Der junge Magier spürte, wie die Kraft aus ihr wich. Ihre permanente Anspannung – natürlich hatte er es bemerkt, auch wenn sie sich alle Mühe gab, es zu überspielen – sackte regelrecht weg. Im gleichen Maße sank die Dunkelhaarige in den Polstern zusammen. Dracos Mantel wirkte mit einem Mal viel zu groß für sie.

„Komm mit mir, bitte." Der Hauch eines Flehens schwang in seinen Worten mit, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf. Ihr Blick war leer und abwesend, stumpf. Draco ertrug diesen Ausdruck kaum. Das war noch schlimmer, als die Angst und das Misstrauen, die zuvor immer wieder aufgeblitzt waren. Er rutschte von seinem Sessel, ging vor ihr in die Hocke und schloss seine Hände noch ein wenig dichter um ihre. Konnte nicht widerstehen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel. Das Zittern hatte aufgehört.

„Wenn du hier bleibst, werden sie dich irgendwann finden und dich töten. Für Rouven bist du eine Ware. Eine wertvolle Ware, aber nicht unersetzbar und alleine da draußen werden sie dich auch finden und töten."

„Und wenn ich mit dir gehe, werde ich leben?" Ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig hohl.

Wahrheitsgetreu zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es wäre eine Chance."

Ihre Augen, aus denen weiterhin stille Tränen rannen, hefteten sich auf ihn. „Warum sollte ich dir trauen, Draco Malfoy?"

Er erwiderte ihren Blick, schaute sie direkt an und antwortete: „Weil ich dich schon längst hätte verraten können, es aber nicht getan habe. Weil ich dich mit meinen Geschenken weder verwünscht noch vergiftet habe, obwohl ich es gekonnt hätte. Weil ich mir sehr viel Gold hätte sparen können, wenn ich dich sterben sehen wollen würde und weil ich mein eigenes Todesurteil gesprochen habe, indem ich dich bitte, mit mir vor diesem Wahnsinn fortzulaufen." Er ließ ein kurzes, beinahe verzweifeltes und unsicheres Lachen hören. „Ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass ich dich schützen kann, aber ich kann es versuchen."

Astoria zögerte. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er hatte recht, das konnte sie nicht schön reden. Er hätte sie längst ausliefern können, sie töten können. Er hätte das alles einfacher und günstiger haben können. Rouven, das wusste sie spätestens seit gestern, war auf Dauer auch keine Lösung. So sehr sie es sich auch eingeredet hatte, aber der zwielichtige Barbesitzer würde sich ihrer entledigen, würde sie zu viele Probleme machen oder ihm irgendwie zur Last fallen. Einen gewissen Schutz bot er ihr, ja, aber der hatte klar definierte Grenzen. Alleine würde sie auf der Straße nicht weit kommen, schon gar nicht ohne ihren Zauberstab und den hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Rouven hatte ihr natürlich keinen neuen besorgt. So waren seine Mädchen noch abhängiger von ihm, als sie es sowieso schon waren.

Tief durchatmend löste Astoria ihre Hände aus Dracos sanftem Griff und nahm das Amulett, um es eingehend zu betrachten. Schutz. Schriftmagie war nicht die stärkste Art von Zauber, aber sehr alt und unterstützend. Der Träger der Kette wäre nicht vollkommen sicher, aber eine Aura der Deckung würde sich um ihn legen.

„Komm mit mir", flehte Draco nun auf den Knien. In seinen grauen Augen standen drängendes Bitten, Angst und… Ehrlichkeit. Er war wirklich besorgt um sie. Er riskierte sein Leben für sie. Draco Malfoy war vor ihr zu Boden gesunken und zeigte Gefühle. Sie wägte ihre Möglichkeiten ab und hakte noch nicht vollends überzeugt nach: „Und die Gegenleistung?"

Er schaute sie einen kurzen Moment mit unergründlichen grauen Augen an. „Was habe ich bisher großartig von dir verlangt?" Erneut ergriff Draco ihre Hand, schloss sie um den Anhänger und drückte seine Lippen gegen ihre Finger. „Ich zwinge dich nicht, ich bitte dich lediglich. Mehr kann ich nicht tun", beteuerte er leise. Eine Nuance von Verzweiflung schwang mit.

Astoria schwieg, biss so hart auf ihre Unterlippe, dass es schmerzte, schloss die Lider und atmete kurz, aber hörbar ein. „Wann?", war alles, was sie noch fragte und schalt sich innerlich, dass sie verrückt sein musste.

* * *

Spinner's End war ein trauriger Ort. Düster und einsam, aber es kam Draco nicht so kalt vor, wie das Manor. Nun, auch sein Zuhause war ihm früher nicht abweisend vorgekommen, aber das war lange her. Snape hielt sich oft und viel auf dem Landsitz auf, aber er lebte hier in diesem unscheinbaren Haus.

Draco stand am Wohnzimmerfenster und beobachtete die dicke graue Wolkendecke am Himmel. Fahle Flocken rieselten vereinzelt herab. Der Schnee auf den Gehwegen war verharscht vom eisigen Wind oder bildete graubraunen Matsch auf den Straßen.

Snape, der sehr gerade in seinem Sessel saß, den _Tagespropheten_ zusammengefaltet neben sich liegend, musterte seinen Patensohn nun schon eine ganze Weile. Draco hatte noch nicht ein Wort darüber verloren, warum er hier war. Aber es konnte nichts angenehmes sein. Der letzte Malfoy'sche Besuch in seinem Heim war Jahre her und hatte ihn mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur an Narzissa gebunden. Es bedeutete nie etwas Gutes, wenn ein Malfoy einen Fuß nach Spinner's End setzte.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer rieb sich die Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er nicht noch ganz andere Probleme, mit denen er sich seit geraumer Zeit auseinandersetzen musste. Potter und der Rest des Ordens waren unauffindbar, der Dunkle Lord wurde immer ungeduldiger und damit unberechenbarer. Nun auch noch Draco, der beharrlich schwieg.

„Es geht um sie?", stieß Severus schließlich vor, sprach in seiner gewohnten gedehnten Art.

„Liest du meine Gedanken?", fragte der Jüngere.

„Mit Nichten, Draco. Legilimentik und Okklumentik sind zwei Dinge, die ich gekonnt beherrsche, aber ich weiß, durch welche harte Schule du gegangen bist. Bellatrix hat dich gelehrt deinen Geist zu verschließen. Du hättest es gemerkt, hätte ich versucht in deine Gedanken einzudringen."

Ein kritischer Seitenblick aus schmalen hellgrauen Augen traf den Zaubertrankmeister.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass es eine Frau ist, die dir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Das weiß nicht nur ich, sondern auch dein Vater und das nicht erst seit gestern, falls du dich erinnerst. Lucius ist nicht dumm, jedoch", er machte eine effektvolle Pause, so dass Draco sich von der Aussicht ab- und ihm zuwandte, „war er nicht dein Lehrer. Ich habe in Hogwarts bemerkt, wie du ihr nachgeschlichen bist, wie du wie zufällig immer in ihrer Nähe aufgetaucht bist. Es hätte mich sehr gewundert, hätte sich die kleine Miss Greengrass einfach so töten lassen. Ein scharfsinniger Geist. Etwas eigen und dickköpfig, allerdings meist auf eine unterschwellige Art. Eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie deine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde und es war ein denkbar schlechter Punkt dafür." Er bedachte den jungen Magier mit einem wissenden Blick, bevor er sich erkundigte: „Du hast sie wiedergetroffen?"

Der blonde Zauberer verzog verstimmt die Lippen. Das war keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung gewesen, das hatte er deutlich herausgehört und er hasste es, wenn sein Pate in ihm las, als wäre er ein offenes Buch. Eine Eigenschaft, die Snape so gefährlich und schwer einschätzbar machte. Er verstand es, Menschen wortwörtlich zu lesen. Dafür brauchte er nicht zwingend Legilimentik.

Stumm nickte er zur Bestätigung.

„Und was erwartest du nun von mir?", erkundigte sich Severus in mäßig interessiertem Ton.

Draco zog abwesend seine Zigaretten aus der Tasche, als er sich jedoch eine zwischen die Lippen steckte, fing er den missbilligenden Ausdruck seines ehemaligen Lehrers auf. Er schob das Päckchen zurück in die Hose. Nicht wissend, was er jetzt mit seinen Händen anfangen sollte, vergrub er sie in dem geöffneten Mantel.

„Bring Mutter und Vater fort", kam er schließlich auf den Punkt, ohne den Anderen dabei anzusehen. Sein Fuß scharrte über den Boden.

Snapes Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und er konnte den genervten Seufzer nicht zurückhalten.

„Draco, das ist…", setzte er an.

„Gefährlich, ich weiß. Ich kann Astoria nicht einfach da sitzen lassen und warten, bis sie irgendwer anders findet. Mutter und Vater müssen ebenfalls weg. Du verstehst das nicht!", fauchte er gereizt.

„Ich verstehe das besser, als du dir vorstellen kannst, du Narr", wies der Ältere ihn zurecht und gleichzeitig war ihm bewusst, dass er gegen eine Wand redete. Dracos Gesicht nahm eine trotzige Miene an.

„Ich bitte dich nicht um einen unbrechbaren Schwur. Du hast Mutter damals versprochen, mich zu schützen und nun möchte ich, dass du sie in Sicherheit bringst. Egal wohin, nur weg."

„Du begehst Verrat", rief Severus ihm ins Gedächtnis.

„Wie soll ich etwas verraten, hinter dem ich nicht voll und ganz stehe? Er bedroht meine Familie, er bedroht Astoria. Wenn du mich wirklich verstehst, wie du sagst, dann kannst du mir diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen."

Der Tränkemeister lehnte sich zurück in den Sessel und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco war ein dummer Junge, ein verliebter Narr und doch… Ja, er konnte es nachvollziehen. Snape kannte sich mit Verrat in jedweder Hinsicht aus und er wusste, wie viel ein Mensch jemandem bedeuten konnte. Lily…

Sich zusammenreißend drehte er sich zu seinem Patensohn. Dieser schaute ihn mit dem gleichen flehenden Blick an wie Narzissa damals, nur ohne die Tränen.

„Gib mir ein wenig Zeit", murrte Severus schlussendlich.

* * *

Es war Januar. Kalt, der Wind peitschte den Eisregen durch die dämmrigen Straßen. Niemand, der nicht unbedingt musste, traute sich bei diesem Wetter vors Haus, aber die junge Hexe, die aus der Hintertür eines einschlägigen Etablissements hinaus in die Nokturngasse trat, hatte keine Wahl.

Astoria zog die Kapuze des schwarzen Mantels weit in die Stirn, ihr Gesicht verbergend.

Sie wusste nicht genau, was Draco eingefädelt hatte, sie wusste nur, wann und wo sie ihn treffen sollte. Es war Wahnsinn, was sie hier tat, das war ihr bewusst. Aber es war eine Zeit voller Wahnsinn, er sprang einen an jeder Ecke an. Sie hatte lange überlegt, war oft kurz davor gewesen, alles hinzuschmeißen, aber hierbleiben hieß, irgendwann gefunden zu werden. Weglaufen hieß, alleine zu sterben. Die größte Chance war, mit ihm fortzulaufen. Keine enorme Chance, aber immerhin war es eine. Wie hoch auch immer sie sein mochte, es war ein Strohhalm, nach dem sie greifen konnte. Astoria hatte die Wahl zwischen dem Tod und dem Sterben. Der einzige Unterschied war der wahrscheinliche Zeitpunkt ihres Ablebens.

Den Umhang eng um ihre schmalen Schultern gezogen und sich wachsam umsehend, schritt sie los.

Sie erreichte den vereinbarten Ort nie.

* * *

Sie war nicht gekommen. Sie war einfach nicht aufgetaucht.

Draco hatte gewartet und gewartet und gewartet. Schließlich hatte er einen notdürftigen Wärmezauber über sich gelegt. Trotzdem war sein Mantel mit winzigen Kristallen überzogen, als er die Bar betrat. In seine Brust hatten sich Panik und Beklommenheit eingenistet.

Hatte sie lediglich einen Rückzieher gemacht und war noch hier oder war ihr etwas passiert? Hatte sie sich doch alleine davon gemacht?

Festentschlossen genau das herauszufinden, drängte sich Draco zur Theke durch. Das Eis auf seinem Umhang begann zu schmelzen, machte ihn nass und schwer. Den Kopf gesenkt haltend, hob er leicht die Hand, als der Barkeeper in seine Richtung blickte.

Der Barmann kam allerdings nicht dazu, sich nach seinem Wunsch zu erkundigen, denn da schob sich die drahtige Gestalt von Rouven dazwischen. Wie immer hatte der Eigentümer der Lokalität das schwarze Haar zurückgebunden. Sein Ausdruck war geschäftsmäßig. Er stützte die Hände auf der Theke ab und musterte den schwarz vermummten Kerl vor ihm fragend.

„Ich will zu _ihr_ ", erklärte Draco mit rauer Stimme. Sein Herz raste unregelmäßig und seine Hände waren feucht vor Aufregung. Seine Finger strichen versichernd über das Holz seines Zauberstabs. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu aus Angst vor der Antwort. Es durfte nicht alles umsonst sein. Severus war gerade dabei, seine Eltern an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Lucius hatte in den letzten Wochen geahnt, dass etwas in seinem Sohn vorging, aber weder Draco noch sein Patenonkel hatte ihn oder gar Narzissa eingeweiht.

Während sich der blonde Mann noch ausmalte, wie seine Mutter Snape Probleme aufgrund des Verbleibs ihres Jungen machen würde, bemerkte er nicht, wie Rouven einen schnellen, fast schon flüchtigen Blick über seinen Kopf hinweg in eine Ecke am Ende der Bar warf.

Ein Mann mit Raubvogelgesicht löste sich aus dem Schatten, schaute prüfend zum Ausschank und rieb sich drei Mal wie zufällig über den ergrauten Hinterkopf. Daraufhin erhob sich eine gleichfalls schwarz gekleidete Gestalt von einem der Tische und steuerte den Tresen an.

„Astoria ist heute leider nicht verfügbar", erklärte Rouven lauernd.

Entsetzt ruckte Dracos Kopf nach oben, Mund und Augen fassungslos aufgerissen. Ein qualvoll brennender Schmerz jagte durch seinen Leib, durchstach seine Magengegend. Erst als etwas mit einem Ruck aus seinem Rücken entfernt wurde, realisierte er, dass jemand von hinten in seinen Körper gestochen hatte. Schwerfällig wandte der Blonde den Kopf und erblickte ein pockennarbiges und grobschlächtiges Gesicht, das ihm nur allzu vertraut war. Rookwoods spröde Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln. In der rechten Hand hielt er nicht seinen Zauberstab, sondern ein Stilett mit blutroter Klinge.

„Dachtest du wirklich, wir hätten keine Spitzel, die deine Blutsverräteraktivitäten im Auge behalten?", schnarrte er gehässig grinsend.

Alles begann vor Dracos Augen zu verschwimmen, benommen sank er zu Boden, fand keinen Halt an der Theke oder den Hockern, seinen Stab bekam er nicht zu fassen. Seine Hände glitten kraftlos ab, während sich das Blut in seine inneren Verletzungen ergoss.

 _Ich weiß es nicht, aber es wäre eine Chance._ – Mehr hatte er gar nicht versucht ihr zu versprechen, war nicht zu mehr als dem Angebot einer Chance fähig gewesen und doch hatte er ihr nicht einmal das geben können. _Eine Chance… Nur eine Chance… Astoria…_ hallte es in seinen Gedanken.

Rookwoods höhnisches Lachen klang noch in seinen Ohren nach, bis er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

ENDE

* * *

Sodele, ihr Lieben, das war es dann wohl mit dieser kleinen Geschichte.  
Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr sie gelesen habt und hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß dabei, auch wenn es kein Happy End für Draco und Astoria gibt...

Wer jetzt Steine nach mir werfen will, immer zu. Aber lasst mich zu meiner Verteidigung wenigstens anbringen, dass ich ein Sad End hier einfach passender fand xD


End file.
